


After all, I will always love you

by Cinecine



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Action, Galaxymastershipping, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, actual duels!!!!!, and other things :), gem sex also..., keyshipping - Freeform, oral sex :), slights hints of, tears and smiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5476205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinecine/pseuds/Cinecine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>〈 Post-canon Anime!Keyshipping 〉 "Yuma, Yuma…" Astral murmured and Yuma could feel his warm breath brushing his scalp. His own voice was too broken and jailed by tears to say anything. He drank in Astral's words repeating over and over his name, shaken by his cries. "I love you," Astral said calmly and it felt so right, just a stated feeling. 「30K OS」</p>
            </blockquote>





	After all, I will always love you

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ: First, I hope you will enjoy the fanfic! It's a 30k POST-CANON OS so it's quite long... Anyway, just note that this fanfiction tries to make links at some point between what happened to Heartland in ARC.V. and the end of Zexal. This fanfiction contains mainly Keyshipping and slight hints of Galaxymastershipping. This fanfiction also contains explicit sexual scenes (including gem sex but not only) and described duels. You are warned!
> 
> Also please note that English is not my first language so this fanfiction contains mistakes. Enjoy!

“Astral, Astral.”  
Yuma would call him like this everyday, as many times as his heart needed words as substitutes for bandages. Astral had told him. That he could hear his voice. So Yuma wanted to show him that no, he didn’t forget about him, that his memory was still staying in his heart, where it hurt the most. That he would think about him, no matter how many months might pass. That Astral was belonging in Yuma’s heart.  
Yuma thought to himself how funny it was, that the person who was the most important to him, his everything, the one who determined and changed his fate was now gone, away from him for what seemed forever. The one who was almost a part of himself, the one who made him a stronger and better person wasn’t in his world anymore. And he had feared it since Astral was here by his side, keeping it to himself. Almost thinking at some point that their bonds were too strong to ever shatter, too strong so they would never have been separated. That was just a lie he had been making up nonetheless, and now that he was looking at his current life, all he could do was replaying over and over his oh so precious memories with Astral. He would now probably do anything, suffer anything – really anything – just to duel once more with him, to talk to him again. But that was too late. He wished he had enjoyed more the time he had spent with him. He wished… he wished they were something more.

Being able to live in a world where all his friends would be with him was Astral’s last wish or that’s what Yuma thought. Not only because all of those friends were dear, too, to Astral, but mostly so Yuma could forget about him and be surrounded by people that were important to him. Because both of them needed each other too much, because Yuma wouldn’t be able to rely on Astral anymore, because he noticed how broken Yuma was when their comrades were destroyed during their last battle. However all of them couldn’t replace Astral. These friends were maintaining Yuma alive, that was for sure, they were the reason why he would still stand by now, but they wouldn’t make him happy either, even though they knew what kind of pain he was going through at the moment. And it was curiously the less supporting ones that were the most aware of his sorrow: Shark and Kaito. Both knew how it felt to have your most important person’s life at stake, how affecting it was to lose them, to not be able to talk to them. That’s why they were both hiding a secret from Yuma: Kaito and Chris were working on a way of traveling across the dimensions to visit the Astral World. They also asked Yuma’s father’s help: after all, he was the one who first found a way with his coins. Nevertheless, the first time Yuma used the machine to go to the Astral World, he could only do it once, the difficult task was now to find a solution to have it permanent. The reason why they didn’t tell Yuma was evident: in case of failure, it would be unbearable for him; they could just not show him even a slight hope knowing how much of a desperately hopeful person he was.

Yuma was wondering as well if Astral was doing fine. Had he made new friends in the Astral World? He knew that at first he looked like a cold-hearted and not much of a reliable person. However Yuma had taught him the importance of duelling and what you could learn out of it, that it was probably one of the easiest ways to create new friendships. Astral had understood it very well and Yuma knew how much he loved duelling, so he didn’t worry this much on that matter. Was he now as eager of learning new things in his own world as he was in Yuma’s? Do you… sometimes wish I were here with you? Do you think about me? Yuma shook his head when these thoughts would cross his mind. That was no good. It would probably be better if Astral had forgotten about him. After everything he had done so far for him, it would be unfair that he would suffer again because of him. Yuma smiled. Astral was always doing more for others than for himself.  
That was what Yuma loved about Astral. He loved how he changed as he remained by his side; how he turned out to be one of the most caring and understanding persons he had ever known. He loved the bonds they had, how one knew when the other was feeling down, when one was in fear or in doubt. He loved how so often he would smile at him or praise him. And Yuma knew that he certainly still had so much to know about him; he was like an eternal abyss of complexity. Intuitive, evolving. Yuma would ponder about things a lot more than we were giving him credit for. Even now, he was still wondering the nature of his feelings towards Astral. That was definitely going to another level of friendship, a step further. He wanted to protect him, to stay with him, to cherish him. Yuma was not innocent. He knew how close they were, how much they both needed each other to the point of being a part of one another. He had made it clear the first time they had made Zexal. Yuma wondered if he loved him. Well, of course he loved him, but he wondered if that was this kind of romantic love, as he had never really felt such a feeling by the past. He had never assumed he belonged to any sexuality, Astral even told him once that he wasn’t aware of “girl’s feelings”. Did it mean that Yuma could only fall in love for someone whose he understood their feelings? But Yuma didn’t quite like this idea of labels. He loved Astral, no matter the way, and he was what was the most important to him. God, he needed him. Duelling alongside with someone would never be the same anymore for Yuma: nobody could ever replace him. No one would be as great as Astral, his complete opposite, was. Nothing could erase their past, their words, their bond. He knew it would hurt. But not this much, he had never asked for this.  
I miss you too much, damn. You better come back one day instead of doing the lazy ass in your stupid world.  
***  
It was morning. Yuma had to wake up. Really, he had to.  
“Oh man,” he mumbled, looking at the clock.  
Really, he had to; he was already late to go to school. But first of all, Yuma wasn’t much of a morning person. Were mornings a creation of hell, or were mornings a metaphor of hell themselves? But secondly, and most of all, Yuma was too sleep-deprived to be able to wake up in the morning without a prob. This time he could spend sleeping, Yuma used it remembering Astral, remembering their duels, and the time they spent together. Making up scenarios in which he could reunite with him again. However, that was tiring Yuma way too much: he wasn’t a person who could live in memories. Yuma was living in the now and, maybe for the first time in his whole life, he was regretting his past.  
He anyway managed to get out of his hammock somehow. He didn’t really have the choice, he thought: that was this or otherwise Kotori would spend the whole day yelling at him, telling him how much of an incompetent he was – even though she knew the reasons.  
“Early bird as always!” smirked Akari as she peered at Yuma who was dressing up as fast as he could while descending the stairs.  
“Shut up, I’m just optimizing my time, sister!” he pouted, then wincing as the latter was adjusting the collar of his uniform.  
“Optimizing time since birth, still late” she sighed.  
“What d’you know!”  
“Don’t forget your lunch, trash,” greeted Obomi on the threshold.  
“Thanks!” Yuma smirked, grabbing the lunch box with an almost dramatic gesture, “Then I’m going!”  
“See ya!”  
Something was off nonetheless. On the way to school – of course running so he would not be late – Yuma thought how hard it was to act normally, as if nothing was missing; as if during this short scene he was just holding his breath underwater. However with time, Yuma realized that his wounds would heal, that his breath would last longer. That was all the work he had been doing on himself.  
Yuma eventually met his friends in the schoolyard a few minutes before the first classes would start. That was something appeasing. Yuma didn’t have to try so hard to hide something. Those friends that he knew they had suffered, too, from Astral’s leaving.  
“Good mornin’”, said Yuma in a playful tone at first and then eventually yawning.  
“Dude, you look hella tired!” sniggered Tetsuo.  
“You don’t say… didn’t sleep this much this…” Yuma noticed the worried glances: “… Dreamt of Vector’s scary face all night, yunnow?” grinning in an accusing look over the concerned one.  
“Eh, not my fault if you’re so obsessed over me!” Vector smirked.

Yuma would sleep again and again during classes, even more than before. His body couldn’t endure the way his host would not sleep as much as he needed at night. His grades would lower month by month if it were still even possible; Yuma could just not concentrate anymore as he did not sleep, his thoughts wandering again and again. There was no purpose. Yuma didn’t want to think about his future or it was more like: he could not envisage his future without Astral.

 

“Hm, I wonder why we’re not seeing Shark this much these days… Hey, Yuma, stop stealing in my meals! Has he been busy recently?” asked Kotori during lunch.  
“Who knows! Perhaps he's training more on his duel skills, it’s probably what he’ll continue doing in the future anyway,” proposed Tetsuo.  
“Everything has a backflip, or not!” smirked Tokunosuke “he’s maybe preparing something in our backs, or not!”  
“No one is as messed up as you, Tokunosuke…” sighed Kotori. “And would you stop looking like that at my lunch, Yuma! You still have one more Duel lunch, haven’t you?”  
“Yeah, whatever” Yuma frowned, “Seems like you worry more about your lunch than Shark in the end!”  
But Yuma was not going to eat his second Duel lunch. That was stealing someone else’s lunch as well.

Both Yuma and Kotori were walking home, sun setting down. That was fine, that was something Yuma liked about Kotori, the fact he didn’t have to act all delighted and that silence between them was just feeling right sometimes. Nobody other than Kotori understood more how Yuma would feel. She knew both Yuma and Astral very well, she understood their bond more than anyone else.  
“Yuma.”  
He turned to her.  
“You’re looking better those times,” she smiled, “It is good. Everybody supports you, you know.”  
Yuma said nothing. He didn’t like to talk about it, that was something he had to settle within him by himself. Talking with people would just open up his wounds again. He couldn’t break in front of her now that she was praising him.  
“We’re all here for you,” Kotori said as softly as possible.  
She understood how he was feeling right now, the fact that he was pretty much keeping everything to himself. But that wasn’t the way to solve the situation he was in. He had to talk. He couldn’t act cowardly for the rest of his life, perpetuating an imaginary world of memories.  
“I know! I know this!” Yuma’s voice trembled a bit. “But… but none of you can replace him.”  
Kotori swallowed. She knew that already. It hurt. It really hurt to see him act like that, to stay confined in his own way of thinking and feeling. Would she however feel the same if Yuma had to disappear as well? Would she be able to know someone as much as she knew him, to love someone else than him? Those were questions she had already asked herself and that was right at this moment she had understood the nature of the feelings Yuma could have for Astral.  
“But thank you for what you did for me!” he tried to smile, this big dork smile Kotori loved. “I’ll feel better soon ya know? No need to worry, really!”  
“I know! You better to!”  
Kotori felt empty inside, an uneasiness that was growing inside of her as time would go on. She understood she couldn’t be his substitute. That would only steal his place and making Yuma remember him more and more. Their bound was too powerful so anyone could replace Astral. They were one soul in two bodies. Nothing can replace a soul, even Kotori’s love and care.  
***  
“What’s the data saying, Orbital?”  
In a muddle of electronic sounds and engines working, the robot, wired to diverse computers, was collecting the statistics gathered by the past experiences.  
For the past few months, the team composed of the Tenjo and Arclight families would actively search for information to reopen the door to the Parallel Worlds and thus, allow Yuma and his friends to go back to the Astral dimension. That was a titanic work, for the least to say, even for the genius minds studying it.  
“It seems we are almost about to make the process to go to the Astral World perfect, master Kaito,” answered the robot, “the robot-test almost came back intact. However…” and it wouldn’t go any further, somewhat afraid of upsetting its master.  
“What is it, Orbital?” inquired Kaito, firmly.  
“It looks like… it looks like an unknown power is emanating from the surroundings of the Astral dimension. From the sources of power we know, it seems to be the most alike to the Chaos power that we recorded during the Chaos summons.”  
“Hm. But hasn’t the Astral World accepted Chaos by merging with the Barian World? Is it just not spreading in some way?”  
“It seems like the Astral dimension tries to drive it away for some reason, master.”  
Kaito sighed. It looked like their eventual trip to the Astral World wouldn’t be of the most restful.  
“Does it mean they need our help?” and Kaito turned to the small boy who appeared at the corner of the laboratory, according him a reassuring smile.  
“Yes, Haruto, and we will rescue them. Don’t worry.”  
“In the end you’re doing quite the effort for Yuma, don’t you?” mocked Chris who was unplugging the wires connected to Orbital 7.  
“Shut up. I just want to duel again Astral, that is all.”  
“Surely…” the long-haired man whispered. “That’s probably the reason why you’re doing enough space-carriers for Yuma and all his friends…”  
“That’s enough,” cut Kaito abruptly.  
“How dare you annoy my master like that –” started the devoted robot before being called to order as well.  
“You, too, Orbital,” and Kaito paused before continuing: “I’m not such a monster myself.”  
“Of course you aren’t,” chuckled Chris. “Anyway… how will you announce this to Yuma?”  
“I’m not going to take precautions. I shouldn’t have made all these devices” grumbled Kaito,  
“he would have jumped in happiness to the Astral dimension anyway… Orbital, send them a signal of our upcoming arrival!”

 

A few days later, the Seven Barian Emperors, Yuma’s friends and Shark were told about what Kaito was working on. It was a rush of emotions: of happiness, of course, of meeting again Astral but also of relief, like a knot unmaking concerning Yuma. And they were all a bit excited to tell him about their soon trip to another dimension, the same feeling when a surprised birthday party is prepared. And the gift would be big for Yuma.

The day they had decided they would tell Yuma about the travel, there was reigning a feeling of speechless exaltation within the ignorant boy’s circle and this latter was quite aware of it. Everybody was kind of trying to avoid him, but not in a mean manner and Yuma was pretty much bewildered about the situation and as well scared to ask what this was all about. His stomach in knots, he didn’t even touch to any of his Duel Lunches. He wondered if Astral would have liked to find out what was the root of the problem. The crimson-eyed boy always compared him to Sherlock Holmes in those situations.  
Even Shark was looking at Yuma in a nice way for once and when Yuma was really about to erupt, the school ringed the end of the day already. Kotori proposed to walk him home and he accepted, hoping she would reveal the secret everybody seemed to carefully hide from him all day long. But as they would walk, a silence fell between them and Yuma found himself mesmerized in front of the sunlight: it seemed to be the same than when he parted with Astral. The presence of his friend was nice and reassuring and he didn’t want to face again the silence and loneliness of his room. He didn’t want to feel the claws of sorrow seizing him. Therefore it was with joy he accepted Kotori’s invitation to stay by the river for some time, and they just gazed at the water in silence.  
Yuma’s thoughts wandered, eventually towards Astral, and he realized how much he was still missing the alien boy. People would tell him he would get used to it, but how come? How can you get used to missing a part of yourself? How can you still live while being shallow inside and out? He wondered, too, how people would connect to him through duelling, if only one part of him would reside… And, despite his incredible skill at duelling, it all felt too fake to this famous duelist with spiky dark hair. It just wasn’t normal.

And then his heart stopped beating. He felt for a moment all his doubts moulder in the air and a warm familiarity in his chest as he saw the key – his link to Astral – resting on his torso shining bright, echoing a sound he knew well too much.  
Breathing for air, lips dry, Yuma managed “This… impossible!” and his mind would have gone blank when he heard Shark called him just from behind. He turned himself only to discover the purple-haired teen with on his sides his friends, the Seven Barian Emperors as well as Kaito and the Arclight family.  
“How long are you going to keep sulking?” mocked Shark. “It’s time to go!”  
To go...  
“There’s a new danger threatening the Astral World.” stated Kaito in his habitual neutral tone.  
A sudden shock, making disappear any joy proliferating by the sight of the bright necklace, thumped the young boy.  
“What!” And his breath was short, “Astral’s in trouble?” he shouted.  
That was too much, all too sudden for him.  
But damn! I won’t wait more to see you, Astral! And as happiness and apprehension were boiling in his gut, he didn’t take more than his cards and his bag he had on him and quickly joined his friends – his friends that were here for him, again – at Kaito’s lab.  
Wait for me, Astral! And he felt like a slight tingling in the back of his head.  
***  
“Wait for me, Astral! Kattobingu!” the crimson-eyed boy exclaimed. He felt around him a consensus of excitement and joy exalting within his group of friends and himself. He felt his own hand sweating against Kotori’s. The air was kissing his face and Yuma wouldn’t know if the thrills crawling up his skin were coming from there or the excitation to meet again Astral. They eventually entered inside the violet portal – the door leading to the Astral dimension – and he would feel tension building inside his body. The sensation was overwhelming and Yuma just knew he could only get rid off it by seeing again his partner and he would go even faster, drawn by an irresistible force, without realizing he let go of Kotori’s hand, leaving his friends far behind him. Conflicted feelings – envy, desire, anxiety, loneliness – started to encircle themselves in his own mind and he felt so lost, so lost, confined in the moving purple walls of the interdimensional corridor.  
“… Ma... –Ma! ...” Yuma believed he heard and he had no idea from where this call could come from and he thought he recognized Shark’s voice, his friends probably trying to catch up on him.  
“Yu… Yuma!” and the voice was coming from another direction, so indistinct Yuma thought he was hallucinating it.  
“Yuma!”  
That was it. It was stronger and calling him. The boy knew who was calling him like this and, feeling a rush of adrenaline running through his veins and limbs, he went as fast as he could through the tunnel, answering the desperate call, and the walls imprisoning him were taking an appeasing shade of blue.  
“Hey! Astral! You can here me?” Yuma felt his own voice shaking a bit.  
And the only answer was hearing his own name echoing in his head. With the force of desperation, he rushed in the corridor.  
And then he saw him. Yuma saw him. He could recognize his slender frame, glowing a blue light, between thousands; his prominent hips, the green marks decorating all his body. He could see from there his cat-shaped eyes and his pointy ears. He felt like being blasted by thunder and thus he couldn’t move. He could only sense his vision blurring and warm blood thumping the edges of his fingers.  
“Yuma.”  
And that was well too real, the voice just as sweet as Astral’s. And that was well too much, he thought, when dopamine started to take over his whole body as he flew, he flew to this person he loved, and Astral opened his arms in a welcoming embrace.  
That was when their chests collided Yuma realized that, yes, it wasn’t a dream and Astral was indeed there, the cool arms taking him in a strong hug.  
“Yuma, Yuma…” Astral murmured and Yuma could feel his warm breath brushing his scalp. His own voice was too broken and jailed by tears to say anything. He drank in Astral’s words repeating over and over his name, shaken by his cries. The spirit’s presence was slowly calming him down. Astral was gently drawing circles with his thumb on his back, soothing him until his sobs went quiet. Yuma buried his head deeper in his chest:  
“I missed you! I missed you too damn much, Astral!”  
“I know. I know, Yuma” his sad tone heavy with innuendos. I could hear you. And the link between the two boys was being reformed, the bond stronger than before, a bridge between their minds. Yuma received through this link waves of emotions pouring into him, emotions that were not his. Loneliness, sorrow, grief – words were unneeded to express what Astral had been feeling during Yuma’s absence. The feelings were submerging Yuma and he had to draw back from Astral’s firm embrace to keep his mind sane. He hadn’t been the only one suffering.  
“Just! Just don’t you dare… leaving me again!” shouted and pouted Yuma but his heart melted as Astral’s mouth broke into a smile.  
“Yes” he said, “this time, I promise.”  
Astral lifted his hands to Yuma’s both sides, putting his hands on his cheeks, and Yuma was lost in the wonder that were Astral’s yellow eyes. He felt a burst of heat, spreading among his face, palms and that was all very nice. Astral applied a light pressure at the back of his favourite duelist’s head and, when their foreheads touched, they felt like merging, being one, like Zexal taught them. Yuma knew his warmness was contaminating Astral’s cool body and their emotions met as one.  
“I love you,” said Astral calmly and it felt so right, it was told without asking commitment, just a stated feeling. Their connection was getting stronger and stronger; Yuma could see in Astral’s eyes a window to his mind.  
The alien boy dived his eyes into Yuma’s, tasting his thoughts, palpating his mind and his memories. The others are coming, too. Astral stepped back and Yuma, through their link, almost sensed something approaching disappointment. Right.  
“Yuma! Astral!” The two turned to what seemed to be Kotori’s voice and a small smile appeared on Astral’s face as he watched the company heading towards them.  
“We lost Yuma on the way,” snapped Vector with his regular smirk in Astral’s direction “I hope he didn’t cry too much on you!”  
Yuma felt a haste of cold feelings that weren’t his in him, like a glacial shower, and he didn’t have to look to know Astral lost his smile. That’s fine. He’s just joking. That’s fine.  
The alien only hummed in response and directed his attention to Kotori that visibly tried to tell him something.  
“I’m… I’m glad to see you again,” she said “that’s truly a relief to see you’re fine, after what we’ve heard that was happening to your world.”  
“Things are being under control for now. That’s a surprise to see so many of you –”  
“We owed you one!” grinned Shark.  
“I see…” Yuma sensed in him affection mixed with gratefulness. Why don’t just tell them? He transmitted him, with a bit of exasperation and scoff. “Thanks to all of you.” Just tell them. “I’m glad… to see all of you again, too.”  
***  
After meeting Astral, the company headed back to the Astral tower, to see again Yuma’s acquaintances there as well as for establishing a strategy to counter the power of Chaos. For a lot of them, the Astral City was something new and they were submerged by the beauty of the bluish town, reverbing lights. It was emanating the serene aura Yuma perceived when he went there to take back Astral into his world, but there was something off as well. A warm and powerful feeling was floating in the air and Astral explained it came from the merging of the Astral and Barian worlds together. When the troupe landed, Eliphas welcomed them. Yuma could wonder again why Astral was the only Astral being not wearing clothes and he didn’t have to turn his face to know that the latter’s eyes were on him after he had this thought. You stop spying on me, jeez! And his partner sighed as Yuma turned bright red.  
At the same time, Yuma realized Eliphas’ consideration for his friends and even more for him. Eliphas who was generally running an arrogant tongue saw how they had proved their worth.  
“The Astral world appreciates and gladly accepts your help for the fight against the forces of Chaos” he said “but, before we tackle the problem, may you let us visit the Tower. We’ve also prepared a banquet for your arrival, as Kaito informed us.” The dragon master nodded (the Photon master, of course, because another Dragon master could get irritated).

The visit of the city fascinated his friends, mostly Kotori and the Barian Emperors, Yuma noticed. The first because she was facing a totally new world, going far beyond her fantasies, and the others because they were discovering a world which was a fusion of theirs; learning and meeting again. However, for Yuma, it wasn’t so far from torture, because it was only awakening the memory of being about to lose his most precious person, who had been caged in this jail of ice… From times to times, he felt Astral’s hand patting his shoulder, and he was still here.  
Eliphas eventually leaded them to the banquet room – to Yuma’s stomach greatest pleasure. Ena, who was now overseeing the City besides Eliphas, was waiting for them, greeting them and giving Yuma this small, pure, smile which she had the secret.  
That was a bit awkward, as the company would eat the meals they were prepared whereas the Astral beings were just staring, needless of eating to recharge themselves as would say Astral.  
“So,” started Shark, who had finished first, “what is the reason of the emerging power of Chaos? Why is it threatening you in particular?”  
“This, we don’t know.” Eliphas spread his hands. “We might speculate on the fact that, even with the merge of the Astral and Barian worlds, this dimension still stays a particularly pure world that might be attracting the power of the Chaos.”  
“As for his apparition…” frowned Kaito.  
“We never had this in our world,” Mizael tilted his head.  
The tall Astral being cupped his chin with his hand: “That’s what we suspected… We supposed the flow of emotions; feelings and desire of living in your world overwhelmed ours. The Barian world bathed in the power of Chaos because of your will to survive and your ability to keep hoping as well as your… torments, which we were lacking in the Astral world. Maybe the fusion was too powerful for our world to handle.”  
“But that’s only a supposition.” Tron smiled. “I reckoned it was rather coming from a divergence when opening doors to different dimensions.”  
“It doesn’t change the situation,” stated Ena. “And maybe by defending ourselves we will find out the root of the problem.”  
“But how ‘re you attacked?” cut Yuma, the mouth full. “Like, does it involve duels, ‘cause I’m not good at much else…”  
Astral couldn’t hold back a smile and decided to answer: “It takes the form of our bodies and our internal conflicts. Indeed duelling those shadows, from my observations, makes us understand our bad sides and flaws and destroy the source of the Chaos shapes.” Like during the Sargasso battle. Astral flinched a moment, surprised, as he felt anguish and scare coming from Yuma invading his body. “It will be alright”, he wanted to tell him, but Yuma already cut the link between them.  
“But was is truly problematical,” added Eliphas, “is the speed of the extent of the Chaos in our world. We’ll already need to duel it tomorrow, if we don’t want to be submerged.”  
“I don’t think you’ll lack of good duellists here.” grinned Vector, but he was talking about himself.

 

By the time Yuma and his companions were about to return to their rooms, the link between Astral and him was reformed. The alien didn’t ask questions and Yuma was glad he did so. Anxiety, oozing in him, was starting to take over the excitement to duel again with Astral. For nothing, nothing in the world, he would see again Astral devastated by his own emotions and madness because of his betrayal. It had been his entire fault.  
Yuma, Astral by his side, was walking in the narrow corridor that would lead him to his bedroom; it was a special one, Astral told him. He indeed had been setting aside a room at the top of the Tower with an opening window giving a view to the sky – and space. It looked like Yuma had not been the only one missing their night talks on the roof of his house and it seemed like a pleasant thought to look forwards to. Finally arriving and opening the door, Yuma, agape, watched in disarray the size of the room… it was ridiculously small, with two reasonable bunks beds against the wall and a desk next to it and… that was it. The other door in the room led to the bathroom, probably as minuscule as the rest. In answer of Yuma’s disappointed silence, Astral only said: “It was difficult to find a spacious bedroom with access to the roof.”  
“Well, no big deal,” Yuma sighed “I’ll make you sleep on the roof, then!” He grinned. Astral was pleasantly surprised to see that Yuma envisaged them to sleep in the same room.  
“It is to my advantage, actually.” He eventually replied. “So I won’t hear your snoring.”  
“W-what!” Yuma shouted and Astral could watch his face taking different shades of red.  
Yuma’s embarrassed blurting was cut by a bizarre sound coming from the corridor. As soon as the two boys would turn themselves towards the door behind them, Yuma was projected against the wall.  
“Yuma!” Astral looked back at the shape at the door’s entrance, relieved to hear Yuma’s rumbling behind him. “Ena?” he exclaimed. “No…” That isn’t Ena… that was her Chaos form.  
“Already?” exclaimed Yuma, somewhat happy to not see Astral’s Chaos form popping. “Eliphas said…”  
“It seems Eliphas underestimated the spreading of the Chaos. Yuma!” And when Yuma looked at Astral, he understood it was time to duel. He couldn’t help but letting escape a delighted sound. “Man, I missed it! Even if it’s against… Ena?”  
“Her Chaos evolution.”  
Yuma observed it, her Chaos evolution. He saw her big eyes now turned black. A veil of black mist surrounded her and, her duel disk already set on her arm, she didn’t look like she was up to anything else other than duelling against them.  
“I wonder if it’s our souls she’s looking for…”  
“Astral, I don’t want to discover it!”  
Astral hummed in response and smiled. “Let’s duel, Yuma.”

 

“I’ll go first!” exclaimed Yuma. “My turn! Draw!”  
While Yuma looked at his hand, Astral commented: Well, with that, you can play a good first turn.  
“Indeed!” shouted Yuma. “I’ll first Normal Summon Goblindbergh and use his effect! When I summon it normally, I can Special Summon another Level 4 Monster from my hand! I Special Summon Gogogo Giant and then overlay Goblindbergh and Gogogo Giant!”  
The XYZ portal appeared before Yuma. “Come forth! Rank 4, Numero 39: Utopia!” He felt nostalgia submerging him and he betted Astral felt the same. Utopia was also taking half of the room’s space. “And that’s not all! I equip ZW Sleipnir Mail in my hand to Utopia and thus, he gains 1000 attack points, which makes an attack of 3500!”  
Astral gazed at Chaos Ena’s face and she didn’t look startled at all. “I don’t like this Yuma.”  
“What! You see what we did in the first turn?”  
“That was well played indeed, Yuma. But don’t forget your trap card.” Call of the Haunted.  
“It’s not like I forgot it!” replied roughly Yuma. “I put a facedown card and end my turn!”  
Chaos Ena tilted her head. “It’s my turn. Draw. I summon a facedown monster and end my turn.”  
“T-that’s it?” Yuma shook his head. “At this rate, I won’t be able to enjoy very long this duel with you, Astral.”  
“That would be a shame indeed,” and he gave a gentle look that surprised Yuma. “But don’t let your guard down.”  
“Roger that. It’s my turn; draw! It’s battle time! I attack your facedown monster with Utopia!”  
Ena’s card flipped before being destroyed. “I use Gem Turtle’s effect. When this card is flipped, I can draw a card with “Fusion” in its name from my deck.”  
“Fusion?” frowned Astral. “Yuma, I don’t like it.”  
“Whatever! Her field is empty! I put a facedown card and end my turn!”  
I hope you won’t have to use this card – XYZ reborn.  
Stop unnecessarily worrying about nothing, Astral! It’s gonna be fine!  
Ena claiming her turn cut their chat. “I use the Magic Card Gem-Knight Fusion. It makes me send two monsters from my hand to the Graveyard, Gem-Knight Lazuli and Gem-Knight Tourmaline, to Fusion summon Gem-Knight Prismaura from my Extra Deck.”  
“What are those Fusion monsters?” shouted Astral.  
“Is that cheating?” asked Yuma.  
“I use Gem-Knight Prismaura’s effect. By sending a “Gem-Knight” card from my hand to the Graveyard, I can target one face-up card on the field and destroy it.”  
“Yuma!”  
“I destroy your Utopia and send it to the Graveyard.”  
“No worries! I got it!” smiled Yuma. “I use ZW Slepnir Mail’s effect in the Graveyard! As it has been destroyed alongside Utopia, it can summon back Utopia on the field!”  
“But without overlay units, Utopia can be destroyed even if Gem-Knight Prismaura’s attack is lower. That’s not good, Yuma.”  
“That’s not over.” said Ena, “I Normal Summon Rescue Rabbit.”  
“I use my face-down card Call of the Haunted! I summon Gogogo Giant in Attack position from the Graveyard on my field!”  
I’ll stay protected, Astral, don’t worry.  
Defence, is not your way of duelling, Yuma… The tables are turned.  
“Do as you like. I banish Rescue Rabbit to Special Summon two Level 4 or lower Normal Monsters with the same name from my deck. I summon two Gem-Knight Garnet. Also, when my Gem-Knight Fusion Magic Card, that I sent to the Graveyard earlier, is in the Graveyard, I can draw it back, by banishing one Gem-Knight monster from my Graveyard. I send my two Gem-Knight Garnet to the Graveyard, using the Gem-Knight Fusion card, and Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Master Diamond.”  
“Its attack is 2900!” Yuma’s eyes widened.  
“And Prismaura’s attack is 2450! Yuma’s that’s bad!”  
“Battle!” reminded Chaos Ena. “With Gem-Knight Prismaura, I attack Utopia, which is destroyed despite its higher attack.”  
“I use my trap card XYZ reborn! I call back on the Field Utopia from the Graveyard and use this trap card as an overlay unit.”  
“Whatever. I’ll first destroy your Gogogo Giant with my Gem-Knight Prismaura.”  
“Keep Utopia safe, Yuma!”  
Letting Gogogo Giant getting destroyed, Yuma and Astral took 450 points of damage.  
“Now, I attack your Utopia again with Gem-Knight Master Diamond,” went on Ena.  
“I use Utopia’s effect to keep it safe from destruction!”  
By the end of the turn, Yuma’s field looked terribly shabby.  
Yuma… this draw…  
Yes! Trust me!  
Astral sank his gaze in Yuma’s eyes and both felt brave enough to go on.  
Of course. Of course, I trust you.  
Astral… All I feel from Ena is coldness… What exactly is this Chaos form?  
That is Ena’s flaw. Her coldness she might show. So you better make this duel hot as embers to wake her up!  
“Roger! My turn… Draw!”  
Astral leaned over his partner’s shoulder to see the card.  
“It came!” screamed Yuma with a big smile all across his face. “Alright! I use the Magic Card Rank-Up Magic Numeron Force on Utopia and rank it up! Appear before us, Chaos Number 39, Utopia Ray Victory! I’ll show you my power, Ena!”  
“Is XYZ an actual power?”  
What is that? Yuma…  
“Yup, and I’ll show you! Battle! I attack your Gem-Knight Diamond with Utopia Ray Victory!”  
“Useless! Your attack is lower than Diamond’s!”  
“For now! I use Utopia Ray Victory’s effect by getting rid off one overlay unit! Utopia’s attack is raised by the monster’s attack it battles! Utopia’s attack is now 5700! Go! Destroy this ugly monster!”  
The amount of damage Ena received rejected her against the corridor’s wall, her life lowering to 1200.  
“Ena…” whispered Astral in worry. During the time of a peep, he felt like the woman recognized him but she quickly recovered her faceless expression.  
“I end my turn…” Yuma glanced back to the game. “And Utopia Ray Victory’s attack goes back to normal, 2800. Ena, let’s stop this!”  
“I’m not the Ena you know. I’m not weak. Draw! I put a facedown monster and put Gem-Knight Prismaura in Defence position. I end my turn.”  
“You’re not weak but only play defence? I can’t believe that!” replied Yuma. “I’ll make you go back to reality. My turn! Draw! I use the Magic Card Reinforcement of the Army and take from my deck Goblinbergh! I Normal Summon it on the Field and, by its effect, Special Summon Star Drawing from my hand. I thereby overlay the two Level 4 Monsters! XYZ Summon!”  
“Again your weak XYZ summon. No wonder why your dimensions are and will get attacked.”  
“I won’t let you say that! Appear before us, Rank 4, Numero 39: Utopia! Thanks to Star Drawing’s effect, when it’s used as a XYZ material, I can draw one card! Battle! I destroy Prismaura with Utopia and your facedown monster with Utopia Ray Victory!”  
Prismaura was destroyed indeed, and the facedown monster revealed itself.  
“Card Trooper’s effect activates in the Graveyard, which allows me to draw one card. You’ll lose next turn, Yuma Tsukumo, Astral.”  
“But your field is empty! I put a facedown card and end my turn! I have two powerful monsters and one facedown card. What have you?”  
Calm down, Yuma. She’s not herself.  
I don’t… I don’t understand what is happening within her!  
We’ll find out.  
“You’ll see. You’ll see the power of the Fusion Dimension!”  
“Fusion Dimension?” repeated Astral, narrowing his eyes.  
“My turn! Draw! Once again, I Normal Summon Rescue Rabbit and banish it in order to Special Summon two Gem-Knight Sapphire in Defence position. I will destroy you by your own filthy Summons! I overlay my two Level 4 Gem-Knight Sapphire to create the Overlay Network!”  
“She’s XYZ summoning?” Yuma observed, surprised.  
“It seems like her duelling skills are slowly coming back.” concluded Astral.  
Yuma.  
What is it?  
I think that, by XYZ summoning, the Chaos that has taken over her will make mistakes. Ena is giving us a way of winning.  
“Come forth, rank 4, Gem-Knight Pearl! Then, with the Magic Card Gem-Knight Fusion, I send two Gem-Knight monsters from my hand to the graveyard and Fusion Summon Gem-Knight Zircona! The powerful monster that will annihilate you!”  
‘Its attack is higher that Utopia Ray Victory!” noticed Yuma.  
“It won’t touch your dirty monster, be reassured.”  
“What…”  
“I use the Magic Card, XYZ energy! By using one overlay unit of one of my monsters one the Field, I can destroy one face-up monster on your field! I use one overlay unit of Gem-Knight Pearl and destroy your Utopia Ray Victory!”  
Yuma!  
“Got it, got it! Ena, it’s time to kattobingu!”  
“What?” she asked, bewildered.  
“Eh! I use my Trap Card, XYZ Reflect! It can cancel the activation of a Magic or Trap Card that targets an XYZ Monster and it lowers your life points by 800!”  
“Ugh! If you think you’ll get away with that…”  
“Ah! You won’t even touch my life points! Watch me, Astral!”  
Yuma…  
“Your life points are now at 400! Well, I Special Summon Van’Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord from my hand, that I’ve drawn thanks to Star Drawing’s effect!”  
“How come…” Ena murmured.  
“I can simply Special Summon this monster when I use a card that counters a Spell Card or a Trap Card.”  
“His attack is still 2800! It’s no match for my Gem-Knight Zircona!”  
“Indeed! But it’s not my target. It’s you, Ena!”  
“Yuma… This monster!” began Astral.  
“Will lead us to victory, yes! I use Van’Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord’s effect! When it is summoned this way, I can use one of its effects depending on the card I countered. I countered a Magic Card! Therefore… I can inflict you 1500 of direct damage!”  
“Impossible!” shouted Ena.  
“Your monsters are indeed impressive, but you’ve underestimated the power of my bond with Astral, Ena, and the power of XYZ, too! Go, Van’Dalgyon!”  
It was fatal: Chaos Ena’s life dropped to zero.  
“You… You XYZ users… You’ll pay… You’ll pay for this!” murmured Ena before collapsing on the floor.  
“Ena!” exclaimed both Yuma and Astral with concern.  
“Is she fine?” inquired Astral as Yuma lifted her back.  
“She’s ok, she fainted… I think…” Yuma bit his lower lip.  
“I’ll go search for help.”  
Astral was about to leave when Yuma, caught his hand. “I… y’know… I still enjoyed this duel… Despite the circumstances…” And when he looked up to meet Astral’s eyes, he was rewarded by his warm gaze.  
“Me too, Yuma.” The alien’s hand gave him a light squeeze.  
***  
“I wonder what it was… this Fusion power… Is it really stronger than ours?” wondered Yuma.  
After Ena had fainted, Astral sought for help and Eliphas eventually showed up and took her in his arms to give her first aid after Yuma watched over her. His friends and some Astral beings came, too, hearing the duel or feeling the power of Chaos as well as the abnormality of the Fusion Summon. As for Ena, her Astral energy seemed to have been drained and it would take a few days to recover it but she would be all right. The defeat of Ena’s Chaos form appeared to have stopped for a while the sudden progress of the power of Chaos. A new meeting would be done in the morning to discuss the way to defeat them.  
Sitting besides Astral on the roof, Yuma was losing his sight in the deepness of the space opening before him and he thought that maybe this power of “Fusion” was lying there somewhere.  
“A power is never independently stronger than another. What is more threatening is this existence of the “Fusion Dimension” and threats of attacking our worlds…” Astral replied and his partner knew that staying in the doubt was making him somewhat anxious.  
“Don’t worry! With both of us duelling together, there’s no chance the Astral world as well as Heartland may be destroyed!” he tried to cheer him up.  
“If we stay together, that is.”  
Yuma’s eyes widened at the answer, showing the underlying anguish that was tormenting Astral. The latter lifted up his legs against his chest, resting his chin on his knees, slowly drawing circles with his slender fingers on his ankles. He leaned a bit his head on the side and whispered. “I just don’t want… to be away from you again.”  
And Yuma was startled, startled that his friend was talking so openly about his feelings and he knew Astral had been turning this possibility over and over in his mind all along.  
“What are you on about?” Yuma said as he crossed his arms, “Now that I got you, I’m not lettin’ you go!”  
Astral jumped and looked at Yuma, bewildered, before turning his face again: “I’m not sure it’s that easy.”  
“I’m stubborn, and if I say I won’t let you stay away from me, I won’t!” he said, laughing a bit, punching the air.  
Astral chuckled, his eyes on Yuma, one cheek resting on his knees. “Surely I’ll leave it to you, then.”  
“Just watch me!” winked the other boy, leaning back on his elbows.  
Astral sat straight and, for a moment, a silence fell between them as both stared at each other, contemplating something they had been deprived of for so long.  
“Yuma,” murmured Astral, quieter than a whisper, and he raised his hand as an offer for Yuma to take it. The brunette brushed his palm against the spirit’s and something circulated through them by the touch. Yuma squeezed his fingers around the other’s while Astral was gently rubbing his thumb on the side of Yuma’s palm, sensing the softness of the human skin. He felt the difference between the smoothness of the forearm, the bump that formed the wrist and the rougher skin that offered the inside of the hand. Yuma closed his eyes, identifying Astral’s frothy and electrical touch pleasantly burning his skin as well as the coolness of his hand slowly evaporating against the hot of his fingers. He then moved his fingers, gently rubbing the skin with his fingertips, and intertwined them with Astral’s. This simple contact made his body warmer, his cheeks reddening. His heart tightened and at the same time seemed to lose its weight and he felt the pump of his blood against his belly. He heard himself sigh of relief – or was it Astral?  
Yuma eventually laid down because the feeling invading his chest and abdomen was too overwhelming for his sole person and Astral followed him, lying on his side, and Yuma felt his eyes on him, their fingers still intertwined. The weaving knot inside of his throat made him realize the waves of love he had towards Astral and he didn’t want to fight it.  
“You are strong, Yuma,” the alien said quietly, in a soft tone that Disney show any melancholy. “You could do it without me. You do not require my help anymore.”  
It wouldn’t be the same! echoed in Yuma’s whole body in disarray but Astral did not stop in spite of the fact he heard him.  
“You have friends to support you.”  
“It’s not the same! It’s not the same…” sighed Yuma. “You can’t replace anyone by anyone… And it’s even more true when it’s you.”  
Astral hummed. Yuma went on: “Having great friends and duellists by my side is a thing. But nobody understands me like you do.” Astral raised a small smile and rubbed his thumb over his partner’s knuckles. And it is the same for me… is it not?  
“Indeed, maybe. You still have Kotori that you know well.”  
“It’s true she has been there for me…” Yuma thought aloud.  
You still hide things from me… The dark-haired boy heard, it was a teasing voice but something was off in it.  
“U-uh?” and this time Yuma’s eyes met Astral’s and he found them reflecting as much confusion as Yuma’s perplexity.  
“You sure like this girl?”  
“No!” Yuma blushed furiously. “No, she’s a friend and… that’s fine this way!” he winced a bit as Astral lifted one eyebrow, facing his misunderstanding.  
“You sounded a lot jealous.” grinned Yuma, a malicious smirk crossing his face.  
“Jealous? I’m not!” replied Astral, with an arrogant tone Yuma knew well too much. The alien rolled on his back, obviously sulking, but their hands were still in one another’s.

 

Yuma realized he felt asleep when he awoke, still on the roof, with a sore back because a roof would never be as comfortable as a bed, it seemed. He had no idea what time it could be and he sat straight as he rubbed his eyes. He then heard a small noise, a noise of fabric ruffling, and he caught a sight of the light blanket that had been covering him. It must have been Astral that put it on him before leaving him because of his snores. With some agile gestures, he went back into his room – or closet, he’d rather say – and did not see any Astral there, as he expected. Nevertheless, it still felt empty and loneliness started to scratch the edges of his mind. Whatever. He opted to go to the bathroom to take a shower and wake himself up a bit. After dressing, he decided to go finding the others however, having no idea where to go, his feet led him to the banquet room where he was the past evening. It was empty as well and it was not only from hunger that he felt a ball in his belly. The silence of the Astral world was rather oppressing right now than peaceful. Astral? Astral?, he tried to call but his voice only echoed against the walls of his mind. He ended up wandering and could observe the inside of the City. The cold and reflecting walls seemed as fragile as if they were about to shatter. The corridors were more decorated by arches rather than windows, offering a view to the blue dimension surrounding the City.  
He eventually ran into Kaito that was coming from another corridor.  
“Kaito!” exclaimed Yuma and it was a relief to see a similar face at last, or just a face.  
The dragon-master turned to face him, looking at him from head to toe, finally waiting for Yuma to continue.  
“Er…” the brunette started to scratch the side of his face, “Why’s there nobody?”  
Kaito blinked and squinted: “We’re at the meeting,” he finally blurted.  
“The meeting!” escaped Yuma, slapping his forehead with his hand. With the chat he had last night with Astral, he didn’t have it on his mind at all. “Is it just about to start?” asked Yuma hopefully, thinking Kaito was just heading this way.  
“No. I’ve just taken some machines from the lab to explain the dimensions travels.”  
Yuma stood there, with no idea what to do.  
“But I guess it’s not too late to come.” eventually sighed Kaito, insisting on the ‘too’.  
Yuma decided to follow him, walking a bit awkwardly whereas Kaito’s step was assured. The meeting room was totally opposed to the banquet’s: Yuma would have had no chance to find it. He had absolutely no idea what hour it was but he guessed it was maybe about lunch time, or so – otherwise, Kaito would have probably mocked him in some way. When he entered in the room, there was almost everybody, his friends, the Barians, Astral, Eliphas, Ena and some other Astral beings. Ena looked a bit sore but she was sitting straight and let no move of tiredness show through. Her body was glowing a lot less than Astral’s or Eliphas’, probably because of her lack of energy. Yuma automatically glanced at Astral who gave him this bantering look. Well, what’s that? asked Yuma, getting angry. Why didn’t ya remind me?  
I wouldn’t disturb your sleep. Do you have any idea what time is it? Astral told him as Yuma took place between his friends, some amused whispers rising. It’s three in the afternoon.  
Three! Yuma almost choked. If someone were to ask him later why he was so late, what would he answer? If he lied on the fact he overslept this much, it would only mean he would be a jerk not caring about the Astral world’s fate.  
Yuma apparently missed the part of how to defeat the Chaos shapes, according to the duel he had with Astral last night but as he was a part of the fight himself, he thought he didn’t miss too much. So Yuma ended being in the midst of a conversation about the origins of the Chaos. Apparently, both Eliphas and Tron’s theories were supposedly right: Eliphas’ was confirmed by the fact that the Chaos form of Ena represented her flaws and Tron’s by the fact that the threat was coming from another dimension. However, the Chaos power was indeed a power of the Barian’s world at first so it seemed this other dimension was only using it against the Astral’s, particularly weak against it. It seemed that the Astral beings had to duel as well as to work on themselves to accept the Chaos power; for that reason, it was decided that the Seven Barian Emperors, bearers of the Chaos original power, would stay a bit longer in contact with the Astral beings to make them used to what was this foreign energy to them. Vector grinned about doing something else to the citizens of the Astral world but, what mostly surprised Yuma, was this annoyed look Kaito gave to Mizael. It was so insistent the Tachyon-master had to look away and ignore him but… Yuma did notice… was it a slight blush? Their exchange was cut by Ena who asked Kaito and Chris to present their technology to travel dimensions. After displaying his material, Kaito could have well served as decoration or Christmas wreath as he let Chris all the talking. The technology was apparently based on Yuma’s key his father gave him and, if he hadn’t slept this much, Yuma would have certainly fallen asleep as what was said afterwards sounded pretty unintelligible.  
At last, by the end of the meeting, it was noticed that the Chaos’ progress was getting slower and slower. Ena assumed that, as when Yuma tainted Astral with his Chaos or healed the Astral beings with his power, the arrival of humans and Barians dyed with Chaos the Astral city, creating a somewhat protecting veil around it. Maybe Yuma and his friends only had to stay for a while.

Yes, yes, thought Yuma. For now, he was just hungry as if he had never eaten in his whole entire life and probably his stomach could give an entertaining concert. However, to his great despair, he missed lunch so he had to find a way to eat by himself. He then suddenly remembered his Duel Lunch he didn’t eat just before he left his world, the day before. Hopefully, it’ll still be eatable, he winced. Yuma returned to his room, rummaging in his school bag; not for too long, though, as most of his school stuff… missed. School? He sniffed. He and his friends would probably have a hard time explaining their, well… long absence but they were not too far away from the spring break anyway. Besides, he knew that his teachers only saw in him a duellist and nothing more. Shrugging, he took out his lunches and unwrapped them. The rice was a bit slumped but it still smelt nice and Yuma didn’t doubt its edibility. He tilted as he sensed his partner at the threshold of the door.  
“Yuma,” Astral said, indicating his presence. But there was more to his voice - an undertone of teasing?  
“Hey, Astral-I-like-to-see-people-getting-humiliated!” Yuma grumbled.  
“Actually, it’s only you, not people in general.”  
Yuma spun around to Astral, frowning his eyebrows. The alien had this barely noticeable smile and, if it were in his temperament, he would stick out his tongue.  
“I see! That’s how you are… Traitor!”  
Astral hummed and wrapped his arms around Yuma’s shoulders, who was still on the floor. The latter felt his cheeks burn but he knew Astral only wanted to touch him as he could do it for now; also, that was his amusing way of apologizing.  
“It’s fine for this time…” Yuma warned.  
He came out of his mesmerisation for the spinning sensation Astral inspired when touching him as the other said: “What’s this? A Duel Lunch? No?” he leaned over Yuma, uncrossing his arms off him, to his partner’s great sadness, “Two?”  
Astral gave him a questioning look. Yuma thought it would be way too embarrassing to just say he used to prepare one everyday for him… as if he were with him back then. “I just made one for you.” That wasn’t completely false. Astral tilted his head as he wanted him to explain further. “I… well… when we duelled against Tron and when you tasted the Duel Lunch with me for the first time, you said you’d like to eat one again… So here you go! You better eat it!” This memory was quite old and Astral was equally touched, and very moved, that Yuma remembered it as well as he took the time to prepare it for him. Yuma felt it through their link. Astral sat besides him and rushed on food which had a special better taste than what he had ever eaten, the ‘Yuma’s quality’ label.  
***  
How difficult the situation was for Astral. He had never felt so close to humans, able to touch them and, mostly, to feel like them. He knew it was Yuma who taught him those feelings through their bond and duels. It had been frustrating to not be capable of touching others or to be invisible to them however, at that time, he learnt as well about this new world and, also, about the emotions and humans. He could live through Yuma’s life and somehow, it was enough. Nevertheless, during their last duel, he felt human. He was human, facing a human and not any human: Yuma. When this dimension finally adopted him and when he embraced it, he had to leave. Leave the people that were the most important to him and, mainly, his most important person. Left alone in his Astral dimension, he was combusted by his own desires, Chaos desires. He thought he could go insane, surrounded by people who were not familiar with those needs that the Chaos would create. And now that his friends were here what could he do? He was overwhelmed with wants and emotions he couldn’t phrase. How could he say that he almost felt like he was saved when his friends came back? How to express this feeling?  
But the worst or, the most painful, was concerning Yuma. He didn’t know a bond could be that strong and primordial to one’s existence. He arrogantly neglected that kind of relationship before meeting his partner and the price was that he felt emotions even stronger now. He knew, he knew it was not healthy for Yuma and also for him. Yet he couldn’t contain the burning feelings in his chest when he was seeing him and the dazzling sensation whirling within him. He wanted to touch him, to discover him in a new way – to feel what his skin was like, what sensation his hair against his fingers would be like – and, also, to be sure he wouldn’t vanish there. It was so lonely without him. He was aware that his feelings were likewise to not only come from himself, immerged for too long. It was a process of assimilation, through Yuma mainly, from his friends as well, but also from the books and the TV shows he had devoured at night, as he didn’t need any sleep. He integrated those feelings and relationships he saw humans developing between them in a community in an unconscious attempt to melt in Yuma’s world. He knew that those ways of feeling that almost all humans had were dedicated to “a special one”. And he thought at first that it was stupid but those theories growing inside his mind at the same time as he would house a fascination towards Yuma mixed. Yuma was, well, the first human he had ever met. With him, he discovered happiness, sorrow, companionship, bravery, hope and, above all, love. He found out about a world he knew nothing about alongside someone that didn’t reject him, who didn’t want to use him in order to accomplish something but only to spend time with him. He learnt how humans felt, how humans spoke, how humans lived. Yuma taught him and showed him. Yuma showed him love and he answered.  
For these reasons, he cut the mental links he could have with Yuma most of the time, sometimes with pretexts. What he wanted was to not influence Yuma’s feelings for him by integrating his into his mind, as the human world had done to him. But a persona in himself was whispering to give up because he wouldn’t resist his urges to touch him, to tell him his love. For the first time, Astral felt the need of expressing something he couldn’t easily contain in himself and he realized how consuming it was. Sometimes, he was on the edge of madness, assuming that Yuma must have been feeling the same about him and that his own emotions were coming from him. Closing himself to Yuma, jailed in his fortress, seemed the best option for the alien boy.

 

The company slowly tainted more and more the Astral world: the lights were less glowing and blinding but the walls were reverbing with passion. Astral noticed that he could slip his hand against the City’s walls and feel fascinating strains spreading inside him. This slight shield slowly building itself up was the protection the Astral world needed to counter the Chaos’ forces. When the black mist it formed reached the City, thanks to the shield, it only wrapped it, drawing circles all around it. However it was difficult to peacefully appreciate the space that draped the City as it was ripped apart by black foggy lines. Tearing the universe, pouring the anxiety. Because of Yuma’s friends’ presence and the Chaos’ influence surrounding them, the Astral beings were more nervous, more easily driven by their emotions. All of this was only an omen to something more important coming.

A powerful last assault of the Chaos’ forces indeed occurred, as they were expecting, filled with dread. During a meeting, Kaito was definitely missing and, after several minutes of absence, Eliphas and Yuma received on their duel disks a call for help they suspected coming from Kaito. The call was emitted from the balcony accessible from the corridor between Kaito’s room and the meeting’s one. Yuma and Astral rushed there, followed by Eliphas, Ena and his friends.  
“Kaito!” screamed Yuma.  
Kaito, his duel disk set, prepared to fight, faced a black cloud rustling before him.  
“It seems everybody is here.” a voice echoed. A young man, the same age than Yuma or maybe a bit older, emerged from the cloud, walking with a firm step. His appearance was quite singular: his face was hidden by a white mask with a complicated and detailed structure, he had a cyan jacket and white paints that looked a lot like a military or a scholar uniform; as such, he didn’t inspire any trust.  
“Who are you?” Kaito frowned his eyebrows.  
“I am a soldier of the Obelisk Force from the Fusion Dimension. A Dimension that will destroy yours,” he simply smiled.  
“You’re quite the romantic!” mocked Kaito, “If it’s a duel you want, you better prepare yourself!”  
“Kaito…” scowled Mizael.  
“Kaito, we don’t know this dimension’s power… be careful,” warned Astral.  
“It’s not too late to avoid your monsters and yourself from suffering,” the soldier tilted his head.  
“You’re no match for my dragons!” Kaito raised his voice. “Duel!”

 

“I’ll go first, then,” declared the member from the Obelisk Force, “so I can destroy you faster.”  
“You…” menaced Kaito.  
“It’s my turn! Draw! I use the Spell Card, Hieratic Seal of Convocation and thus add one Hieratic monster from my deck to my hand,” he smiled as he took the card. “I put two facedown cards and end my turn.”  
“Quite a pathetic strategy!” commented Kaito, “My turn, draw! I use the Magic Card, Photon Sanctuary! By activating this card, I Special Summon two Photon Tokens in Defense position. I then free the two tokens to Advance Summon, from my hand, my soul! Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! This card can be Special Summoned by sacrificing two monsters with an attack of 2000 or higher. Go, battle! I attack you directly with my dragon!”  
“Not too fast! I activate my Trap Card: Damage Diet which halves the damage I take.”  
“Your life has still lowered to 2500! That’s pitiful.”  
“Kaito,” the soldier hummed. “Very well. Before your end turns, I activate my other Trap Card: Hazy Glory! It’s a permanent Trap Card that allows me to Normal Summon “Hazy Flame” monsters with one less Tribute.”  
“Just do as you wish, I’ll defeat you by the end. I end my turn,” sighed Kaito.  
“Kaito rules this!” exclaimed Yuma. “There’s no way he can lose!”  
“We’ll see this,” the other laughed. “My turn, draw! We’ll get serious, if that’s what you want. And I’ll show you that my dragons will overpower yours!”  
“What!” Kaito choked.  
“As you control a Monster and I don’t, I Special Summon Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit!”  
“An attack of 2100?” observed Kaito. “You won’t beat my Galaxy-Eyes with that!”  
“Of course! That’s why I’ll Tribute Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit and, with my permanent Trap Card effect, Summon Laval Lancelord!”  
“Laval Lancelord’s attack is still 2100…” noticed Mizael.  
“That’s not finished yet! I use Hieratic Dragon of Tefnuit’s effect in the Graveyard! I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type monster from my deck; therefore, I Special Summon Typhone N°2. However, with this effect, its attack and defense become zero. Now, watch, Galaxy master! Watch your own power used against you!”  
Kaito squinted.  
“I overlay my two Level 6 Monsters, Laval Lancelord and Typhone N°2 to XYZ Summon! Come thereby, Hazy Flame Basiltrice! This monster can be summoned with two Fire Monsters from level 6. I now use the Permanent Magic Card: Hazy Pillar! I can equip a Hazy Flame monster from my hand to a XYZ monster on my field as an overlay unit. Basiltrice has now 3 overlay units by equipping Hazy Flame Hyppogrif. The more this XYZ monster has overlay units, the more his attack rises! His attack becomes thus 3100! It’s more than your dragon! Battle! Hazy Flame Basiltrice, attack Kaito’s Galaxy-Eyes!”  
“I use Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon’s effect! During the Battle phase, whether it is attacking or it is being attacked, I can banish Galaxy-Eyes and the Monster it’s battling. You won’t destroy my Galaxy-Eyes this easily.”  
“Ah-ha, I see. It’s quite an interesting effect you have there. It’ll be my pleasure to take your card once you’ll be defeated.”  
“You dream! The two monsters go back to the field by the end of the Battle Phase. But that’s not all! When the banished Monster is an XYZ Monster with overlay units, this XYZ Monster loses them and Galaxy-Eyes’ attack is raised by 500 for each unit lost! As your monster lost its three overlay units, its attack is lowered to 2500! On my side, however, Galaxy-Eyes’ attack is raised to 4500!”  
“Reassured, Astral?” Yuma asked. “Kaito completely controls it!”  
Astral only hummed in response.  
“I see. I’ll put a face down card and end my turn, then.”  
“You’ll lose by underestimating my Dragon’s strength, prideful duellist!” Kaito said. “It’s my turn, draw! I’ll kill your Monster with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon! Go!”  
“I use Damage Diet’s effect in the Graveyard. It halves once again the damage I take this turn.”  
“Pathetic!” commented Kaito, as the Photon Dragon destroyed the other’s XYZ monster, the latter’s life lowering to 1500. “I end my turn.”  
“I draw!” The soldier started to laugh hysterically. “You’ll just lose, Dragon master! I Special Summon again Hieratic Dragon as I don’t control any monster and you do. Then, with my permanent Trap and Magic Cards, I can Special Summon Laval Lancelord without sacrifices! Finally! I use the Magic Card: Monster Reborn! I resuscitate from the Graveyard Typhone N°2! Are you prepared?”  
“My intuition tells me there is danger coming, Kaito,” warned Mizael.  
“Surely your intuition has to be wrong, then,” smiled the dragon tamer.  
“I wonder!” giggled the foreigner. “I overlay the three Level 6 Monsters and Summon, by XYZ Summoning, Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer!”  
“Lancer…” whispered Astral. This word had an odd vibe, somehow.  
“For each overlay unit it has, Lancer gains 500 of attack! Its attack goes up to 3700! Now, go, battle this Galaxy-Eyes!”  
“Don’t you ever learn? I use Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon’s effect…”  
“Kaito, don’t!” shouted Mizael.  
“Too late!” grinned the other. “I activate the Trap Card: Divine Wrath! This card negates the activation of a monster’s effect and destroy it!”  
“My… My Galaxy-Eyes!” managed Kaito, speechless.  
“Kaito!” yelled Yuma.  
“Go, Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer! Attack Kaito directly!”  
“Ugh!” escaped Kaito.  
“Your pathetic XYZ monsters still manage to do something, it seems!” smirked the soldier. “What will you do with a mere 300 Life Points?” he shrugged. “I put two facedown cards and end my turn.”  
“Argh…” grumbled Kaito, still under the chock of the attack. “My turn… Draw! I will destroy you! I’ll strangle you with your own arrogant words!”  
“Show me, pride Duellist.”  
“Kaito…” Shark frowned.  
“I use the Magic Card, Accellight! If I control no Monster, I can summon a Photon or Galactic Monster with a Level equal or lower to 4. I Special Summon Galactic Wizard on my field! I activate its effect; his Level goes up to 8! And now! I Normal Summon Galaxy Knight from my hand! If a Galactic or Photon Monster is on my Field, I can Summon it without sacrifices but its attack goes down from 2800 to 1800. However, its effect is not ended yet! If I summon Galaxy Knight this way… I can resuscitate from my Graveyard a Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!”  
“Interesting…” murmured Kaito’s opponent.  
“Be revived, my soul! And now, beware the power of XYZ! I overlay my three Level 8 monsters, Galactic Wizard, Galaxy Knight and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to Summon a terribly strong Monster! Come forth, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!”  
“Wow,” whistled the soldier. “An attack of 4500!”  
“That’s not all! When Neo Galaxy-Eyes is summoned with Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon as Material, it negates the effects of all the face-up Cards on the Field. Therefore, the effect of your monster is sealed and its attack goes down to 2200! Your face-up cards’ effects are also concealed.”  
I could use Neo Galaxy-Eyes’ other effect by using one overlay unit… but earlier, I failed by using Galaxy-Eyes’… With his two facedown Cards, it’s too risky… The difference of our Monsters’ attacks is great enough to defeat him.  
“Battle! I attack your Monster with my Neo Galaxy-Eyes!”  
“Really! I use my Trap Card, Half Unbreak! My Monster can’t be destroyed and, furthermore, the Damage I received is halved! Ugh… My life goes down to 350.”  
“Tsk…”  
“Why didn’t he use Neo Galaxy-Eyes’ effect?” wondered Yuma. “He would have won this!”  
“Kaito… Kaito is scared,” noticed Mizael, anxious. Astral’s Dimension’s fate… he has it in his hands.  
“I… I put two facedown cards and end my turn,” Kaito resigned himself.  
“How sad! You could have defeated me!” the man teased.  
“You…” Kaito’s eyes filled with anger.  
“Draw! I Normal Summon UFOroid! Then I use the Magic Card: PowerBond! I can Fusion Summon one Machine-Type Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck with monsters from my hand or on the Field and this monster gains attack equal to his original attack. I overlay the Warrior-Type Full Armored Crystalzero Lancer and UFOroid! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, UFOroid Fighter!”  
“Fusion Summon!” shouted Astral. “Again!”  
“First, UFOroid Fighter’s attack is determined by the addition of his Materials’ attack. Lancer’s attack was 2500 and UFOroid was 1200, then UFOroid Fighter’s attack becomes 3700. However, this attack is doubled by PowerBond’s effect! UFOroid Fighter’s attack is now…”  
“7400!” Kaito’s eyes widened.  
“Right! However, PowerBond has a negative part. By the end of the turn… I’ll take as much damage as the amount of UFOroid’s attack was increased by… 3700.”  
“It’ll finish him!” Yuma shouted. “Does he mean to defeat Kaito this turn?”  
“With UFOroid Fighter’s attack, it doesn’t matter! Go, destroy Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!”  
“Kaito!”  
“Not so fast!” The tension within Kaito’s friends decreased. “I use the Trap Card: Hallowed Life Barrier! Though my monster is destroyed… I won’t. I discard one Card and thus, the damage I take from my opponent becomes 0. You’ll kill yourself, duellist!”  
“You’re pretty good, aren’t you?” the other laughed. “I use my own Trap Card: Barrel Behind The Door! Every damage I should take because of a Card’s Effect is inflicted to my opponent, so I won’t take PowerBond’s damage!”  
“But I won’t either thanks to Hallowed Life Barrier!”  
“That’s right. You’re saved for this turn, Kaito. But what can you do against a monster that has 7400 of attack? Your Field is empty. I end my turn.”  
“Except one facedown Card… My Field is indeed empty… Astral…” Kaito wanted to apologize… for his incoming defeat.  
“Are you about to let your victory escape?” Mizael shouted.  
“How could I win, Mizael?”  
“Believe in yourself! And in me! Kaito, take this!”  
Kaito managed to catch the card Mizael threw him.  
“That’s… Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon?” murmured Kaito.  
“Win, Kaito! Win with our Dragons’ power!”  
Kaito smiled. “I surely will. Though I probably didn’t need your help.”  
“How cute. You’re quite idealistic to think you can beat me!” the Fusion duellist mocked.  
“We’ll see!” Kaito frowned. “My turn! Draw!” He shouted. “As I have no Monster on my Field, I Special Summon Photon Trasher from my hand! Then I Normal Summon Galaxy Knight and, by its effect you already know, I take back Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon from my Graveyard to the Field! Mizael! I’ll use your power! I overlay my two Level 8 Galaxy Knight and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon to create the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Come forth, powerful Dragon, the bond between us! Number 107, Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!”  
“Number?” the soldier arched an eyebrow.  
“You’ll be overwhelmed by its power!” As I have been, once. “I use one overlay unit to use Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon’s effect! All of the effects of the Monsters on the Field are sealed but, also, the Monsters see their Attack and Defense become their original Attack and Defense! Which means your UFOroid Fighter’s attack goes back to 3700!”  
“Do as you please but its attack is still higher than your Dragon’s.”  
“That’s what we’ll see.”  
“What?” the duellist frowned.  
“I use my Trap Card: Castle of Dragon Souls! I banish one Dragon-Type monster in my Graveyard and one of my monsters has its attack raised by 700! I banish Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon in my Graveyard… and increase Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon by 700!”  
“Tachyon Dragon and UFOroid have the same attack!” Yuma said, flabbergasted.  
“How is this possible!” the other shouted.  
“You neglected the bonds between duellists and Dragons! Battle! First, I’ll attack your UFOroid Fighter with Tachyon Dragon! Our two monsters are destroyed. I’ll finish you with Photon Trasher! Go!”  
“S…Stop!” the soldier yelled before taking the attack, his life dropping to 0. “You!” He said with anger. “You will regret that, Dragon Master! I swear… I swear I’ll come back with stronger Dragons and when this time comes… I’ll destroy you! All of you!”  
The black mist there was before started to wrap him once again. “Wait!” shouted Eliphas. However, it was already too late and the Duellist disappeared in the fog.  
“I’m done with their menaces,” sighed Yuma. “Anyway, well done, Kaito!” He cheered. “K…Kaito?”  
Kaito has fallen on his knees to the floor, exhausted by the Duel. “Kaito!” called Mizael. Kaito gave him a reassuring look and the other Dragon Master, close to him, relaxed a bit. “If you have to collapse, I’d like you to give me back my Card.”  
***  
After Kaito had defeated the Duellist from the other Dimension, the Chaos that was wrapping the City slowly started to retreat. As the Chaos’ forces were backing away, the Astral beings, on the contrary, didn’t change of behaviour: the Chaos definitely merged within them. But also, admiring Yuma and Kaito’s skills at duelling, a lot of them, mainly children, decided to start duelling. Kaito, alongside Chris, needed to prepare their travel back to their dimension (Astral observed with apprehension) but Yuma consecrated all his free time to teach the kids. Astral would join at some point and tell the children how wrong Yuma’s strategies were. The atmosphere was funny and nice… How many time left, living like this…  
The evenings were lively; the Astral beings would join Yuma and his friends to dinner, trying to taste human food. The disputes between the Astral and Barian beings were now forgotten and all would now chat and laugh between them...  
The hardest for Astral was watching Yuma sleep. All this time, he could use it to talk with him, duel with him as they would do during the day but, unfortunately, the humans needed sleep. And every night, Astral would watch him going to bed with his soul bruised.  
This day again, Yuma returned to his room after dinner, delighted to have spent good time with his friends. Astral, heartsick, followed him. Despite the mental fortifications Astral had built up so Yuma couldn’t feel his emotions, the spiky-haired boy still gave him a glance, sitting on his bed. “Hey… you alright?” Astral didn’t react. “You look a bit weird recently, hm…” Yuma started to scratch the side of his face.  
Astral was sitting in the air, floating, trying to decide whether or not to reply. He gathered his legs against his chest, leaning his head.  
“You’re thinking about when we’ll leave?” asked Yuma plainly, rubbing his hands one against the other.  
Astral lifted his shoulders a bit and let them fall down, freeing his burdens. “I do.”  
Yuma sighed and stood up from the bed. “I am fine, Yuma. You can go back to bed.” But it was difficult for Astral to pronounce those words.  
“C’me here.” said Yuma, ignoring his words. Astral was still floating. “Come here, Astral.” Yuma said softer.  
The alien, resigned, moved down to Yuma’s level. The latter moved his hands to Astral’s elbows, gently rubbing his thumbs against the blue skin. Astral closed his eyes, tilting a bit his head, decomposing the gentle feeling on his body to remember it better: the warmth of the human hands, the soft of the palms and the roughness of the callosities and articulations. Yuma intercepted his partner’s intense gaze as he moved his hands up to his shoulders. Those yellow and white eyes, this deep and feline look… Yuma pulled him against himself, taking him into an embrace. The electric feeling of Astral against him, the fabric of clothes and warmth from Yuma, they both devoured each other. This contact was no surprise now for Astral but still an irresistible interaction. Astral leaned into the hug, getting closer to Yuma, setting his chin on his partner’s shoulder. He sensed his own arms encircling Yuma’s back, acting on their own. Astral, who was holding his breath, finally breathed out, as if his body waited for this for days, relaxing. Drown in his own emotions, he eventually realized the body against him was shaking a bit and that Yuma was quietly sobbing. Astral wanted to draw back from the hug but Yuma was firmly maintaining it. It’s not hard only for me… Astral managed to move his head a little and slowly kissed Yuma’s forehead as his hands went up to his hair, gently massaging the scalp, drifting in the soft hair. Astral brushed his lips against his partner’s eyebrows, smooth and delicate…  
“We’ll… we’ll find a way, right?” Yuma asked, his voice trembling a bit because of the cries.  
Astral finally succeeded in stepping back a bit and he cupped Yuma’s face, his cheeks wet under his palms. The alien sank his eyes in Yuma’s and something rose in him, a pressing desire to… swoop on him, melting with him but still physically feeling him, unlike the Zexal. His throat was sore and his lips burning, his tongue wet.  
“I promise,” he managed, hardly. “I’ll ask Kaito, tomorrow, all right?”  
Yuma nodded. He didn’t want Astral to go away so he leaned his cheek onto Astral’s hand, closing his eyes. At this contact, surprised, Astral’s mind went blank and he felt all his mental fortifications shatter and poured his emotions into Yuma. The latter widened his eyes, stumbling a bit as Astral looked like he accidently broke a vase. The alien bluntly pulled back and Yuma shook his head, the emotions disappearing as Astral sealed his mind again.  
“A… Astral?” But he didn’t have to ask furthermore.  
Astral bit his lip, putting his weight from one leg to another. “I’m sorry.”  
He quickly glanced at Yuma and seeing him getting redder and redder, more confused, he just took his leave before Yuma could say anything, even though he opened his mouth to ask him to wait.

 

The morning, Yuma was woken up by Astral who was poking his finger repeatedly on his forehead to shake him off his sleep.  
“W… what?” Yuma mumbled, still half-asleep. He was also surprised to see Astral, thinking he held a grudge against him for yesterday. But seemingly, everything was like before.  
“If you don’t want to skip lunch you should wake up.” He seemed to be about to go, respecting Yuma’s intimacy but he turned back to Yuma: “And you have hundreds of kids you probably do not want to disappoint.”  
Astral watched his partner getting out of bed, this time not by falling off it and left.

After they had eaten, Yuma headed towards the hall of Duelling in the City to give advices to the children duelling each other. However, this time, he was alone. Astral indeed told him, as he declared the day before, that he would go to Kaito to ask advices on his transition to the human world. Thus Astral went to the lab, an anxious knot in his stomach.  
“Kaito,” Astral said lowly to declare his presence.  
Kaito, leaning to look at his laptop's screen, stood up a bit at the arrival of the Astral being. He seemed to be actively working on their portals to travel back to their world but he didn’t show any sign of impatience: the two Duellists held each other in great respect. As such, he knew Astral didn’t come to talk about the weather (was there any weather anyway in this dimension, he thought) so he directed his attention on him.  
Astral wouldn’t beat around the bush and stated straight: “I would like to go back to your dimension, to the human dimension.”  
Kaito seemed a bit confused, Astral observed, and he blinked several times before prudently replying: “Do you want my opinion on that? It’s none of my problems, actually. You do what you want.”  
Astral shook his head: “No, I want to know if this were possible.”  
The Dragon master squinted, looking at him as if he were more alien than he already was. “Why could you not?”  
“I am not a human. Directly, at least.”  
Kaito placed his hands on his waist: “What about the Barian, then? They crossed dimensions without problem.” He shrugged. “If you come materially to our world, unlike when using Yuma’s key, I suppose you’re just gonna have a human form, that is all. Like the Barians.”  
Before Astral could say anything, happiness flowing in his body, Kaito added: “This is theoretical. I guess you won’t be able to use the same portals as us, considering your body… I’ll have to elaborate something else, like for the Barians. The time I build this up, you might arrive later than others… than Yuma,” he implied.  
Astral looked down, blinking repeatedly to drive away the tears forming at the corners of his eyes. His chest was warm and he addressed to Kaito a grateful look. “Thank you, Kaito.” That was hard to formulate, what he wanted to express but he tried nonetheless: “I am happy.” Whether it was consideration or satisfaction, there was something glowing in the eyes of the Dragon master.

After Kaito had offered his help for Astral to return to the human world, he made him take tests to adjust his technology to the Astral energy alongside Chris' help. It was decided, when engines would be ready, that Astral would go back with Chris. All of these procedures had taken some time and thus they were finished by the end of the afternoon. During the dinner, Astral had the time to make this announcement and, despite the others being surprised, the new was welcomed with joy.

“You’re up there?” asked Yuma as he stacked his head out of the window. He smirked: “I knew you were waiting for me!”  
He said that to Astral, sitting on the roof above Yuma’s room. His gaze went from the space to his partner, leaning in a bit to see him. “Given the time, I was rather expecting you to go to bed…” smiling a bit at Yuma’s pout.  
“Well, can you also say you don’t wanna see me!”  
“… But your presence is welcomed.” Astral ended his sentence, his smile growing a bit at the view of Yuma doing some acrobatics to get on the roof next to him.  
“I guess I’ll have an excuse for losing to you tomorrow!” Yuma shrugged as Astral chuckled a bit, remembering the role playing games they would do when dueling each other in front of the children.  
“A good and heroic duelist is not only defined by his victories. A hero becomes who he is by the struggles and defeats he has been through. However the hero must not lack charisma – which may be absent tomorrow if you do not sleep at all,” observed Astral.  
Yuma frowned his eyebrows, assimilating everything the alien said. “Not too sure ‘bout that. But you could still, like, play the hero this time, you know,” he grinned. “And with my super dark circles under my eyes I’d be the frightening-zombie-villain. Plus, I seem more alien to them than you do.”  
Astral puffed, repressing a laugh.  
“Hey, don’t laugh!” Yuma said, tittering. “I can find you a mantle and a justiciary’s mask and there you go, Astral the hero of our worlds.”  
“The inter-dimensional champion. I like the idea.”  
“The new Esper Robin.”  
“Don’t congratulate me with too much names. I would be invisible on TV, anyway,” Astral thought aloud, tapping his finger on his mouth.  
“If you come in our world, everything is possible! You can be the new popular actor. I’m sure you’d be super good-looking, with tons of fans.”  
Astral blinked several times and then asked with an overly arrogant tone: “Am I not ‘super good-looking’ already?” And he had a vicious pleasure seeing Yuma’s cheeks taking different shades of red.  
“Whatever! You get what I mean!”  
“I surely do. As I’ll arrive after you, you can promote me before my arrival. To create… how do you call it?”  
“Suspense for your arrival?”  
“Suspense, yes.”  
Yuma laughed out loud, his legs swinging in the air. “Nobody would take me seriously!”  
Astral lay down on the roof, closing his eyes. “You are being disappointing, Yuma,” he giggled.  
“Am I?” the other boy asked and his tone was taking a step away from joking.  
Astral opened one of his eyes and simply answered: “Of course not.”  
He only heard Yuma humming before he came closer and, soon, he was leaning over him and Astral couldn’t help but meet his gaze. He had difficulties reading his partner’s expression, Yuma’s eyes slightly narrowed with a weird look, his contracted eyebrows forming anxious wrinkles in his forehead. “Yuma?” Astral whispered and he started feeling the heat of Yuma’s hands that were at each side of his head.  
“I’m sick,” Yuma said.  
“Are you feeling ill?” Astral asked, worried and bewildered, ideas gushing in his mind, wondering how he could help in any way.  
“No!” Yuma laughed a bit, which reassured Astral and his features relaxed. However, through his mental barriers, he felt an uneasiness growing inside the other boy. “I’m sick,” he specified, “of you hiding.”  
Astral understood and he swallowed, his lips dry; maybe, for the first time, he felt embarrassed? A second – or maybe a minute – after, he felt, frightened, Yuma’s conscience pressing against his, against his fortifications. He never thought it was possible and he sensed the pressure increasing, tenacious, compressing his mind, which seemed to be about to pop like a bubble. Yuma! That was not a refusal, because Astral was sick, too; but it was scaring, new, and he couldn’t control himself when he shut his eyes to avoid eye contact with Yuma as he felt him about to break through his walls. Gripping to his elbows, Astral finally let him in and allowed Yuma to palpate his emotions. A foreign sensation intruded in him, Yuma, your feelings… Astral sensed a nod and he let himself as well explore Yuma’s, very violent, passionate and so warm, too. He saw colours as his eyes were shut, he felt like touching the fibers of Yuma’s emotions. Astral finally sensed Yuma withdrawing from his conscience and he felt disoriented, his body weak on a roof that seemed about to shatter. He had to blink several times to make his vision distinct and it was difficult to focus on Yuma.  
“Astral,” Yuma said and it appeared to take him out of his reverie.  
“Yes?”  
“I love you, too.”  
Astral’s eyes widened and flickered with chock. His heart beat furiously against his chest and the blood pumped in the tips of his ears. It was suddenly being harder to breathe, his palms getting sweaty, and, as he tried to chase the dizziness in his mind, he thought about the implication for humans Yuma’s words had. He knew that, coming from humans, it wasn’t just a mere statement but a declaration and he felt overwhelmed with gratefulness towards him.  
Astral stood up a bit in order to say something but his throat was sore. Yuma moved back a little, first waiting for an answer and then scratching his head out of embarrassment.  
“I meant romantically,” he sputtered, looking down.  
“I know,” replied Astral, maybe quicker than he wanted. He hoped he didn’t sound sharp but he already felt the look of regret Yuma gave him and he knew he was about to stand up and say something along the lines of “You know what? Forget about it!” and he didn’t want to, he didn’t want to forget about anything he bravely confessed so he reached out to his arm and took it firmly.  
He felt inside him this violent rush of raw emotions he once had during their last private talk – but what the hell did he want? He wanted to melt, to melt, to melt in him forever, brutally; but, also, he was so fragile and what were those impulses? So all he did was gently cupping his cheek, so smooth, so delicate…  
Yuma shivered at the touch, his face becoming hotter and the world seeming to be spinning around him. “Yuma, look at me…” Astral said, quieter than a whisper and he managed to meet his gaze. Astral understood, this desire of merging… he first pressed a tender kiss on Yuma’s cheek and, brushing the smooth skin, found his way to the lips, kissing them, gently, with a delicate hesitation that made it so slight he barely touched them but an electrical flow circulated through both of them.  
Their faces close, Yuma murmured, his respiration heavy: “Well…”  
“Well?” Astral smiled but he felt on the edge of fainting under the emotions. “I meant romantically, too.”  
Yuma blushed so hard, his face flushed as he hid it in his hands, repeating over and over “Damn it… damn it Astral…” The tension between them vanished and Astral laughed, laughed openly and took him in an embrace, Yuma getting redder and redder.  
And then Yuma declared: “You don’t even kiss properly!” pressing accusingly his finger in Astral’s shoulder.  
“Then show me…” Astral said distractedly, “If you can,” giggling at Yuma’s blush spreading; but his own cheeks were hot.  
“Man, I’ll show you!” he said, convinced despite his zero experience.  
He pressed his lips against Astral’s, more audaciously, moving them, making the other boy follow the cadence. Astral was submerged, his mind blank, intuitively matching Yuma’s moves on his lips. Yuma put his hands around his neck and their warmness spread within him and Astral instinctively drew him closer, pressing his chest against his partner’s. When Yuma withdrew with a last firm kiss, before he started to praise himself, Astral declared vaguely, astonished: “I almost love this as much as I love you.”

Astral was definitely very hungry, Yuma thought. He didn’t stop kissing him and the other boy couldn’t resist at the hot and rough feeling that Astral’s tongue gave him. When their wet lips parted, it was to meet again.  
Their mouths were red as they looked at each other with warmness and Yuma couldn’t help but kissing Astral’s eyelids and the bridge of his nose, eventually stopped by an unexpected yawn. Astral smiled and hummed, pressing a light kiss against the other’s jaw. “I hope I am not the one making you tired.”  
Yuma yawned again, standing up. “It’s always your fault.” He walked to the edge of the roof and opened his arms to the starry space before him. “I’d better never feeling sleepy like you do.”  
Astral pondered. “I think we search in each other what we do not have. I would personally like to see what a dream is like.”  
Yuma looked at him with attention and Astral went on: “I want to know what being human feels like. Therefore… therefore I want to come, with all of you.”  
Yuma had nothing to say but took the alien's hand in his. It hadn’t been Astral's fault and he must have felt so lonely. It wasn’t Astral who went away, Yuma thought; maybe it was actually his fault by letting him go. But he wouldn’t leave, he wouldn’t leave him anymore. “Astral…” Yuma whispered as he drew the alien close to him, making their foreheads bump, transmitting him his promise to never abandon him. The static energy that ran through him in reply was something he had never felt before.

It was a silent request but Yuma understood as Astral put one of his knees on the mattress of the bed. He wanted, well, to act like a human from today and also to feel close to the person he loved. Yuma still questioned him: “You sure you won’t get… bored?”  
“I don’t think so,” he turned his head around to look at the small alarm clock on the chest of drawers behind him, “also, it’s already quite late.” Astral wanted to sleep with him.  
“Yosh!” Yuma couldn’t hide his excitement, “anyway you can still move, no problem if you wake me up.”  
Astral nodded and they put themselves under the blankets, close to each other to share the pillow and… for the proximity. They moved a bit in a haphazard way in order to find a comfortable position for both of them and they somehow managed to. Astral was lying on his back, but slightly inclined towards Yuma, and the latter was lying by his side, his head resting on a part of the alien’s shoulder, putting one of his arms under the other’s.  
Astral liked the closeness and, trying to speak more about what he felt than before, he stated: “I am pleased.”  
“You surely are! Who wouldn’t be pleased to sleep next to the world-known Duelist Yuma Tsukumo?”  
“It makes me lose my means,” Astral tried to say in a fake worried tone. “Would you write an autograph on my pillow as a souvenir?”  
“Dunno… It won’t be free…” started Yuma in a reluctant voice.  
“I don’t have much to offer, except love and kisses.”  
“Doesn’t sound too bad!” laughed Yuma, getting closer and stealing a kiss. “Your cheeks get bluer when you blush,” he pointed out, chuckling out of happiness.  
“I’m not… blushing. You see things you want to see,” Astral narrowed his eyes.  
Yuma had a big smile on his face and it warmed Astral’s heart, when he remembered the dark moments he had had to go through… His thoughts were interrupted by Yuma pressing loudly and many times loving kisses on his flushed cheeks.  
“Yuma…”  
“C’mon! I know you don’t hate this!” he pouted.  
“I don’t. But you need to sleep and it’s three in the morning.”  
Yuma escaped a resigned sound and fell down on Astral’s shoulder, mimicking loud sobs and then laughed alongside Astral. “Well…” he took ironically a deep and serious tone. “Goodnight, babe.”  
“Babe?” Astral choked. “Baby? I am not a baby of any sort.”  
“That’s… a nickname, an expression, Astral,” Yuma decided to detail more, seeing Astral’s poker face. “That you use when talkin’ with your romantic partner.”  
“Oh… All right… Then, spend a good night, too, babe.”  
Yuma exploded in laughter but he didn’t want to explain despite Astral’s growing confusion, letting him the suspense until tomorrow. Astral noticed, afterwards, that Yuma gradually relaxed against him, his breathing taking a slow pace. But it took much more time for him to fall asleep: actually, Yuma was a bit embarrassed by Astral’s presence, his thoughts full of him. When he fell asleep, however, Astral had all the time to impregnate his mind with Yuma’s features: his cute small and rounded nose, his glowing eyelids and his thick dark eyebrows, his curved and pink cheeks brushing colour on his face. Being close to Yuma was incredible. His warmth, his odours, everything about him overwhelmed him in a gentle manner. When he moved in his sleep, he felt the hair of his legs brushing against him; he felt his chest pushing against his arm when he took deeper inspirations; he sensed against his skin his hot breath. With all of those perceptions, adding the warm atmosphere the blankets created, Astral fell in a different state of mind, lulled by the stars’ penumbra shining through the curtains and, closing his eyes, he was somewhere else.  
***  
“I’ll go first! My turn, draw!” shouted Yuma. “Be prepared, Astral! I’m going to destroy you to ashes!”  
“It is ‘burn to ashes’,” mocked Astral, followed by the laughs of the children daily watching their duels.  
“We’ll see if you’ll still make fun of me when… I’ll destroy you to ashes!”  
Astral sighed ironically, putting his hands on each side of his waist.  
I burn of love to ashes for you, Astral, joked Yuma and Astral choked, blushing furiously, still not used to these kinds of words.  
“See! You’re already bein’ afraid. Don’t worry; I’ll do it quick! I first use the Magic Card Reinforcement of the Army and take from my deck a warrior monster. I then Normal Summon Goblindbergh and then use its effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon one Monster from my hand and thus I Special Summon Gagaga Gardna! I overlay my two Level 4 Monsters to create the Overlay Network! XYZ Summon! Go forth, Number 39: Utopia! I then put three facedown cards and end my turn. See that?” He scratched his nose.  
“I would have been disappointed by less,” Astral simply shrugged. “I hope you all want to see me defeat this arrogant person.” Astral declared, turning to the children, being cheered. “Draw! I Normal Summon from my Hand Gagaga Magician and then Special Summon Kagetokage, which I can Summon when I Normal Summon a Level 4 Monster. I then Special Summon Gagaga Child as I have another Gagaga Monster on my field and then, it takes its level. I overlay Kagetokage and Gagaga Child and XYZ Summon as well Number 39: Utopia!”  
“What!” pouted Yuma. “You’re just copying me!”  
“Astral’s one is better!” shouted a child in the audience.  
“What’s with that!” yelled Yuma. “Are you supporting plagiarism? Well anyway I wonder what he could do with the same monster as mine!”  
“Don’t be impatient! I use the Magic Card: Gagaga Bolt! I can destroy one of your monsters if I control a Gagaga Monster. Disappear, Utopia!”  
Yuma’s expression fell: “Why would you do that to me?” he sobbed.  
“A champion never shows pity to the villain. I end my turn!”  
“To the what?” yelled Yuma. “Still, you didn’t attack me!”  
“I would not with your three facedown cards.”  
“Well, you’ll see, then! My turn, draw! I first use the Magic Equipment, Gagagarevenge! I can revive a Gagaga Monster in my Graveyard and equip this card to it. I revive Gagaga Gardner! And then I use my Trap Card…”  
“Call of the Haunted…” smiled Astral.  
“Hey you!” Yuma squinted. “I use my Trap Card, Call of the Haunted, and take back on the Field my Goblindbergh! I overlay my two Level 4 Monsters and XYZ Summon Number 50: Blackship of Corn! Its attack is raised by 300 thanks to the Magic Equipment Gagagarevenge, thus it becomes 2400. And now I use one overlay unit of this monster to use its effect! Once per turn, I can target a face-up Monster my opponent controls with attack lower or equal to this card’s and send it to the Graveyard! And that’s not all because if I do, you take 1000 of damage! I target your Gagaga Magician! Take this, Astral!”  
“Hm, it’s merely 1000 Life Points of damage.”  
“Don’t underestimate me, babe. I end my turn!”  
As Astral face palmed, the kids would ask between them the meaning of the word.  
“Whatever…” Astral gnashed. “It’s my turn, draw! I will first use my Utopia as an XYZ material to summon the Chaos Number 39, Utopia -”  
“Too bad my Trap Card activates!” Yuma grinned. “Bottomless Trap Hole, which allows me to banish a Special Summoned Monster with an attack of 1500 or higher! Bye-bye, Chaos Number!”  
“You’re always disturbing my plans. But the evil won’t defeat me!”  
“That’s a bad start, then.” Yuma stuck out his tongue.  
“I wonder…” teased Astral. “First, I use the Magic Card, Monster Reborn, and take back on the Field my Gagaga Magician and I use its effect, upping his level to 8! Then I Normal Summon Gagaga Girl and use her effect!” Astral always wondered why the two Gagaga Monsters, when reunited, would always flirt on the Field. “Her Level becomes the same as another Gagaga Monster’s on the Field! I overlay the two Level 8 Monsters; XYZ Summon! Go forth, Number 22, Zombiestein!”  
“An attack of 4500!” Yuma’s widened. “Is that cheating or what?”  
“I am just too powerful for you. Give up, now!”  
“You wish!”  
Astral chuckled: “Then I will use Gagaga Girl’s effect! When this monster is used as a XYZ Material, I can make the attack of one of my opponent’s Monsters 0! I target Blackship of Corn. Battle! You will drown with your ship, Yuma!”  
“Drown or burn, you must decide! I use my Trap Card: Mirror Force! When my opponent declares an attack, I destroy all of his face-up Monsters!”  
“You can use powerful Cards to hide your mediocre skills, however it won’t work for me. I use Zombiestein’s effect! By using one overlay unit and discarding one card from my Hand to the Graveyard, I deactivate your Trap Card’s effect but Zombiestein is put in Defense Position.”  
“A Defense of 1000… And you talk about skills,” sighed Yuma. “Then it’s my turn, draw! You’ve made my ship useless you know? I’ll put it in Defense Position and I Normal Summon Gagaga Magician. Battle! Magician, attack Zombiestein!”  
Astral hummed. “Now that your monsters are destroyed, what you gonna do?” said Yuma. “I end my turn.”  
I can show you many things. And the fact that Astral replied mentally such an answer made Yuma red from head to toes.  
“My turn, draw! Well, where has your assurance gone?”  
“That’s!”  
“I Normal Summon Gagaga Magician!”  
“Are you not tired to use the same cards as I?”  
“Every time I asked you to buy me cards in your world, you would say that as I was immaterial, I didn’t need them,” Astral replied, all the children laughing.  
“You!”  
“Then I Special Summon Kagetokage to XYZ Summon my two Level 4 Monsters! Once again, for everybody’s eyes,” Astral declared, “our hero of hope against Yuma, Number 39: Utopia!”  
Yuma whistled. “I’m scared!”  
“You better be! I use the Magic Card: Rank-Up Magic-Limited Barian’s force!”  
Yuma gaped and all children held their breath.  
“Come forth, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory!”  
“That’s my monster!” yelled Yuma.  
“Well, look after your cards when you put them in your room,” Astral winked. “I use Ray Victory’s effect by using one overlay unit. I destroy your Blackship and you take the amount of its original attack, 2000!”  
“Argh! That’s not fair!”  
“Battle! Ray Victory, destroy Gagaga Magician!”  
Yuma was sent to the ground after the destruction of its monsters, his life lowering to 900.  
“I put a facedown card and end my turn.” Astral smiled.  
“It’s not over!” Yuma grumbled painfully. “I use the Magic Card Accellight!”  
The children recognized Kaito’s card, astonished.  
“You’re not even using your cards,” commented Astral.  
“Don’t be jealous!” he grinned. “As I have no Monster, I can Special Summon a Galaxy or Photon Monster with a Level maximum to 4 on my field. I Special Summon Galaxy Wizard and with its effect, make his level 8! Then I Normal Summon Galaxy Knight as there is another Galaxy Monster on the field, however, its attack becomes 1800.”  
“Two Level 8 Monsters…” Astral’s eyes narrowed.  
“I Overlay my two Level 8 monsters: XYZ Summon! Come, Rank 8, Divine Dragon Knight Felgrand!”  
“An attack of 2800…” whispered some kids. “It’s higher than Ray’s 2600!”  
“I use Felgrand’s effect! I use one Overlay unit and target itself! It makes its effect negated but it can’t be affected by any Card’s effect, therefore it’s protected by your Trap Card!”  
“Interesting…” smiled Astral.  
“Go, Divine Dragon! Attack Utopia!”  
“I use my Trap Card: Astral Barrier!”  
“What?” Yuma frowned.  
“I redirect an attack from one of my Monsters to myself!”  
“You’ve gone mad? That’s 2800 of direct damage!”  
“I know!” Astral shut his eyes at the attack’s chock, his life points dwindling to 200.  
“Astral…” Yuma whispered. “I put one facedown Card and end my turn!”  
“You’ve shown me your best, Yuma… But it will end there!”  
“Go, Astral!” shouted the children.  
Yuma nodded: “Show me!”  
“Right! It’s my turn, draw! I use the Magic Card: Gagaga Draw! I banish three Gagaga Monsters in my Graveyard and draw two cards. Yuma, are you ready?”  
“Show me everything you got, I said!”  
“You won’t regret it,” Astral chuckled. “I equip to Utopia ZW – Tornado Bringer, which makes Ray Victory’s attack 3900 and makes it unable to be targeted by card effects, whether it is your trap card or your Monster’s effect. Go, Utopia Ray Victory! Destroy Divine Dragon and Yuma!”  
This card… we used against Tron, smiled Yuma.  
A reply to your Duel Lunch memory.

“A villain always loses,” stated a child that looked down at Yuma, on the ground after his defeat.  
“Come on, don’t you get I’m humiliated already!” he mumbled, trying to stand up.  
“Yuma…” Astral called, coming to him.  
“I’m fine!” he smiled. “Also, you play a wonderful hero, Astral. Reconsider your acting career!” he winked.  
Astral didn’t look too convinced and Yuma didn’t have to dive in his partner’s mind to know he had been worried if he had humiliated or hurt him.  
“C’mon, I enjoyed this duel, Astral! I enjoyed being the evil,” he made a weird gesticulation, “the evil Yuma!”  
Astral eventually cupped his chin, observing Yuma who repeatedly blinked his eyes as he felt examined; and Astral finally stated: “Overall, you would do a good villain; no wonder why Eliphas thought bad of you at first.”  
“Eh-eh! You see!” Yuma chuckled, crossing his arms behind his head.  
Astral felt submerged with love for this boy as he saw him smile and he leaned forward, putting his hands on both sides of Yuma’s face, who immediately stepped back. “Astral… I’d better… not do it there.” And he gave him an apologizing look before glancing around him to see if no one was watching.  
“Why not?” Astral frowned, confused, but he backed away as well.  
“It’s… it’s a bit embarrassing, y’see? I’d prefer when it’s the both of us.” Yuma replied, seemingly nervous.  
Astral felt bitterness growing inside his chest and automatically blocked his links to Yuma.  
“Astral…” he caught the alien’s hand who offered no resistance. “It’s not that I’m ashamed or anything like that… It’s just, for most people, something private. It doesn’t mean I don’t want to kiss you.”  
Yuma’s words acted like a poultice on him and Astral slowly opened himself again to him, eventually tilting his head then nodding. He thought about going back to the children but Yuma briefly stopped him and pressed a loving kiss on his cheek.

 

Astral was completely fond of him. He had no idea if it were because Yuma was truly a lost part of himself – which would make him a bit egocentric – or his kindred spirit, however he had only sights on him. Astral saw his friends as wonderful persons, beautiful stars in the sky that was his life but Yuma was monopolizing everything, he was the moon. He wanted to know and remember everything about him for now that he was there and the idea of being alone again was destroying him from the inside. When he would look at him, grinning while explaining tips for children, eating tons of food, sleeping, stargazing, a moved emotion echoed in him. He wanted to embrace this precious being and stay like this forever. And, sometimes, he felt like he melted from the inside, when Yuma would give him an admiring look or had a particular soft smile Astral had never seen being given to anyone else than him. Despite Yuma always doing the idiot, he would have talks with him that were rather deep and he felt privileged to be one of the rare persons that have discovered this side of him.  
Touching him was also wonderful. His heartbeat and warmness were the first things that struck him when he had contacts with him for the first times. He then learnt the textures and the substances of his body, by holding his hand, by brushing his fingertips against his soft skin. Kissing him was something completely new as well. He had no idea he could himself feel so hot, with this overwhelming tingling inside of him who pushed him to not stop, pushed him to something – but what?  
That was what Astral was feeling as the evening came while he ravished Yuma’s lips, pushed against the bunk beds’ ladder, kissing him over and over in their dark room, only enlightened by a small lamp sitting on the desk. They had spent the whole dinner glancing at each other, brushing each other’s fingers when they could, building a tension that was adding to the one growing since their duel. A tension, a confrontation, everything falling when they collided, kissing desperately and Yuma thought he could never possibly get tired of it. Diving in the sensation they had discovered last night, Yuma was cupping Astral’s face to get the alien closer to him and he could feel Astral’s hands tremble on his shoulders as he licked his lips, brushing his teeth with his tongue. Astral couldn’t resist and passionately kissed the other, caressing his tongue against Yuma’s who quietly groaned at the sensation. It made Astral crazy, worshipping Yuma’s sounds and, as Astral wanted to press himself against Yuma, the latter stumbled a bit and ended up being pushed on the bed. It didn’t stop Astral who went on kissing him, on the cheeks and then along Yuma’s jaw. What a wonderful sensation his skin gave him; he would never have thought such smoothness could exist.  
“Yuma…” he whispered before kissing tenderly Yuma again, moving down his hands to the other’s hips.  
“W… wait,” Yuma begged and Astral stopped, but he didn’t know what he had to wait for. He realized Yuma was breathing loudly, his face red and he thought maybe humans weren’t fit to this much kissing. Yet he didn’t expect it when Yuma prudently stated after swallowing: “I’m aroused.”  
Astral, bewildered, blinked at Yuma. He knew what he was referring to: strange movies were on TV on late night hours, leading him to ask questions by the past to Yuma about humans’ sexuality. He unconsciously wondered if Yuma was looking like the humans during those night programs under his clothes. However he respected Yuma’s request and stepped back a little: “Is it a bad thing?”  
Seeing Yuma beset by doubt, he added: “I want to make you feel good,” Astral said and Yuma gave him a disconcerted look, blushing terribly. “Even if it means to stop kissing you right now.”  
“Astral…” Yuma murmured, adjusting himself against the wall. “I… I just don’t know.”  
Astral gently rubbed his knee in a reassuring way and he nodded: “Then, it can wait.”  
The alien was baffled at how Yuma looked at him; confusion, gratefulness and love showing in his eyes. “Thank you,” he simply said, smiling, and Astral gladly let Yuma’s arms embrace him.

When Yuma came back from the bathroom, a towel on his shoulder to absorb the wetness of his hair, he found Astral curled up on the bed. “Hey, you’re not asleep, are you?”  
Astral turned over a bit, “I can’t.” And he had a soft smile. “That’s… cute.”  
“What is?”  
“Your hair like this… not all spiky,” he chuckled, miming on himself where Yuma’s regular hair should have been.  
Yuma frowned, scratching the back of his head and, as his blush spread on his face, he covered the towel on all his face. He heard Astral move and sensed him getting closer, until he pressed a kiss on his covered forehead.  
“You look more like a ghost than me,” Astral stated.  
“What the heck!” Yuma yelled, taking his towel off his head and throwing it on Astral.

 

The days would pass and Astral counted them anxiously. Two days left and his beloved would be gone and, even if he would go back to his World several days later, the thought would still tear his heart apart. They had never been so close, he noticed, and hours felt like minutes at his contact. Yuma wanted to feel Astral the most that he could and thus, he would stay most of his nights awake, sensing Astral’s chest lifting as he breathed. Astral was no fool but what could he say when Yuma would cling to him, hugging him tightly? But there was also this excitement coming from Yuma to see Astral’s human form and he would rather focus on this idea rather than the one of leaving Astral alone.  
“I hope you won’t keep the marks on your face, it could be seen as tattoos and I’m not too sure if that’s allowed at school,” Yuma pointed out, sitting on the floor while children around him were duelling each other. Astral was gently massaging his scalp and Yuma couldn’t help but sigh from pleasure from times to times.  
“I could say it is make up…” proposed Astral.  
Yuma laughed uproariously: “Nobody wears make up this way!”  
“Are you doubting my capacity of creating new trends?”  
“I’m… I’m not!” Yuma chirped, trying to not laugh harder.  
Astral hummed and his thumbs started to manage a lower area, eventually touching Yuma’s nape. The latter moaned a bit: “You’re so damn good, Astral. You could do so many careers. Actor or massager. Or both! Professional massager in movies. Who massages the main character to find out his weak spots and defeat him during their last battle because the massager is in fact the villain.”  
“I appreciate your effort of imagination.”  
“And I appreciate your massages, ah…” Yuma leaned back in Astral’s hands.  
Astral completely moved down his hands, rubbing the sides of Yuma’s neck with his fingers and he could tell Yuma was quite appreciating this; he went quieter nonetheless.  
Yuma focused on the hands, and the electrical touch they gave him, gently stroking his neck. The alien tried experimentally to move down only one of his hands in the inside of his shirt, rubbing between his blades and Yuma thought that Astral should do more experimentations.  
It probably killed him from the inside when a kid came up to him to ask advices on the composition of his deck. His frustration was so enormous that Astral probably felt it through their link.  
I hate children! Yuma screamed mentally and he had no idea why it made Astral laugh.

What Yuma didn’t expect was the impact of the massage it had on him. It built up frustration – he wanted more – because Astral’s hands felt so good. The sensation it left on his skin made him remember Astral every second since then. And not only Astral touched him to make him feel good, he thought, but also because he wanted to discover his body. What an actual human body looked and felt like. Those considerations made him painfully notice how Astral tried to keep a distance since he told him that he was not sure and he wanted to scream at him: Come! Touch me! Don’t go away!  
But probably both the children around him or his friends at the dinner would think he was insane.  
“You’re acting weird,” stated Kotori, looking at him as if he were some disgusting thing.  
“Probably impatient to go back to school!” mocked Shark.  
“You’re the funniest guy I’ve ever met, Shark!” mumbled Yuma, focusing on eating.  
Is there something? asked Astral more privately.  
I’ll tell you later. I’m fine.  
Astral nodded and looked forwards a moment of privacy to talk about it.  
“So are the engines ready for your return?” Eliphas inquired.  
“They are, they only need to be charged,” replied Chris.  
“Maybe the Photon Deck of Kaito’d help,” grinned Vector.  
Kaito sighed, looking exasperated.  
“I missed a joke there,” squinted Yuma.  
“In fact…” started Astral.  
“That’s fine! I won’t get it even with your explanations!” cut Yuma. “Remember my glorious nickname: Foolma.”  
“Everybody loves Foolma,” added Tetsuo.

 

“Tomorrow will be our last day together…” lamented Yuma, putting his clothes on the top bunk bed.  
“Was that what made you nervous earlier?” questioned Astral, sitting on the chest of drawers.  
“Well… about that…” Yuma swallowed. “Not really… hum, not mainly…”  
“Hm…” Astral came closer to Yuma, putting his hand on his elbow to make him relax a bit – at the contact, he felt the shiver travelling under Yuma’s skin.  
“Astral…”  
“Tell me, Yuma.”  
Yuma breathed and asked bluntly: “You do want to know what a human body looks like?”  
Astral jumped and looked down a bit, thinking about an answer. He then stared again at Yuma and replied: “I want to know what your body looks like.”  
Yuma bit his lip, blushing furiously, but said what he wanted to declare: “Well… then… I’m ready.” In front of Astral’s concern and dubitation, he transferred him his feelings of desire, lust, startling the alien.  
Astral stayed silent for a while but eventually leaned and captured Yuma’s lips, kissing them gently, fondly. Yuma felt his body hot with desire and want of Astral’s touch; he cupped his face, drawing circles on the back of Astral’s neck. He couldn’t really believe it was happening. The latter broke the kiss, his lips deciding to kiss his cheek, and then venturing to Yuma’s ear – cute ear, he defined – which was red. Astral started to kiss the earlobe; it was so soft, sucking it as Yuma moaned. The feeling of rubbing of Astral’s teeth was divine and his hot breath against his ear made his legs shake a bit.  
“Can I take your clothes off?” Astral asked, his eyes filled with desire.  
The dizziness in Yuma’s mind only allowed him to nod and Astral smiled at the answer, tenderly kissing his forehead, the bridge of his nose. Teasingly – Yuma thought, but that was quite unconscious from Astral, he put his fingertips on Yuma’s neck, moving them down slowly, stroking the skin. He went on like this on Yuma’s shirt, the latter thinking he would become insane at the so slight sensation of Astral’s fingers through the fabric. Astral eventually slipped his hands under the shirt and Yuma helped him to take it off.  
How wonderful he was, Astral thought. So precious, so fragile; he kissed Yuma’s collarbone, Yuma who was himself concentrating on the feeling of Astral’s cold lips on his burning body. Astral stroked his arms on their whole length, feeling the texture of the muscles and bones underneath. He stepped back a bit, yet he went on touching every inch of Yuma’s bare body. His back, harder at the top, was so soft on the lower part. He developed a distinct interest for Yuma’s ribs, finding an aesthetic for the preeminent bones. Yuma let him, appreciating the touch of his partner’s hands, kissing him when he was within range. Once Astral’s observations of the upper body were done, he lowered his hands to Yuma’s belt and gave him a questioning look.  
“That’s fine, Astral,” reassured Yuma.  
Astral kissed him on the temple, feeling the vein beating furiously beneath. “I am going to struggle with this,” the alien stated.  
Yuma chuckled a bit, decreasing the stress, and unbelted his trousers. Astral only had to push them a bit down before they fell on the ground.  
“Oh, my…” Yuma whispered, looking up, maybe hoping to find some support up there.  
“No…” said Astral softly. “You are wonderful. I love you, Yuma.”  
Yuma unexpectedly felt moved and he gave Astral one of his most beautiful smiles, making him fondly kiss his face then his lips.  
“Wait,” Yuma managed to say in between the kisses, “let me get rid off it.” He sat on the bed, taking off his pants that were trapped around his feet, removing by the same occasion his socks. Hardly had he finished that Astral was already crawling above him, his feverous eyes filling Yuma with desire.  
“Astral,” Yuma managed as the other was pushing him down in the bed.  
“Yuma… you are so beautiful…”  
Yuma shut his eyes as Astral started to kiss his neck, where his fingers were rubbing some hours ago and the burning and electric feeling it gave him was definitely something new. Astral’s tongue was shy against his skin but the texture was still feeling admirably good and his partner’s hands finding their way to his hips were warm and reassuring.  
“Yuma…” Astral said, questioning again, insecure.  
“I want this, Astral” Yuma said. “And if you don’t trust me, you… you can check out for yourself,” he added, stammering.  
Astral first thought Yuma meant his abnormal warmness or blush but taking a quick look… down there, it was clearly a different matter. As for Yuma, he was torn between the satisfaction of seeing Astral’s flushed face and the embarrassment of knowing his partner noticed his trapped erection. It had to happen.  
This time, Astral didn’t ask, and started to slowly draw Yuma’s underwear, finally revealing his shaft.  
“Well, that’s… that’s embarrassing.”  
“I find it interesting and wonderful; humans bodies really are. Don’t feel uncomfortable,” Astral stated as he kissed Yuma’s forehead.  
“Alright…” he held his breath as Astral started to observe his penis. He gently touched it – it was a bit rough; palpated it – it was hard and swollen.  
“Careful,” Yuma whispered.  
Astral nodded and wrapped his hand around Yuma, who gasped at the sudden cool sensation. Intuitively, he started to stroke and move his hand back and forth, making Yuma shudder and shut his eyes. Astral took a good look of Yuma’s features, animated with lust and pleasure. He was breathing louder and bit his lip from times to times to contain his moans.  
“Does it feel good? Yuma…” Astral whispered against Yuma’s ear.  
“Ah… yes… Hm!”  
Yes, it certainly felt good and he threw his arms around Astral’s neck, making him lean closer; he wanted to melt with him.  
“A… Astral…” Yuma’s eyes were shut tightly and Astral was feeling weird as well – was it arousal? – as Yuma repeated his name like a mantra, bemused by the reactions of the human body. It was definitely something.  
He had barely heard Yuma begging: “H… Higher…” And so he obeyed, putting his hand higher on Yuma’s arousal, stroking harder where the glans was covered by skin, and he wondered if he had to worry about Yuma’s breath becoming erratic.  
“A… Astral!” groaned ultimately Yuma, his body arching as his head sank in the pillow, climaxing. This face painted with pleasure, Astral hoped he would never forget it. As Yuma slightly opened his eyes, giving an indescribable look to Astral, the latter eventually felt something on his hand, sticky and hot.  
If his deductions were correct, it was sperm and, as much as he loved the human body, he made a mental note that their liquids were less lovely.  
“Astral… ah…” Yuma was out of breath. “That was something.”  
“You look like it was, indeed.”  
Yuma’s face went redder and he frowned his eyebrows: “Whose fault is that?”  
Astral chuckled and straddled above Yuma, reaching for the tissues on the nightstand.  
“Ah… Sorry about that…” began Yuma.  
“Don’t apologize. That’s natural,” Astral said, rubbing his hands in the fabric, finally wiping Yuma’s dirty abdomen. He stood up, gathering the tissues, and then threw them in the bin. The air of the room felt so cold compared to Yuma’s body, like a new loneliness.  
“I love you,” he heard from behind. He turned over to Yuma who had lifted his arms, asking for a hug. He couldn’t help but smile and accept this offering embrace… coming from his most precious person. “Also…” added Yuma in a tired tone, “if you don’t flush them in the toilets, it will start to smell.”

Against his nape, Astral felt Yuma’s breath that was still hot. Lying one beside the other, the alien breathed Yuma’s presence.  
“Hey, Astral…” Yuma started, “Is there any way to… to pleasure you?”  
Astral blinked, thinking. “Not that I know.”  
Yuma yawned. “Man, that’s sad.”  
Astral smiled uncontrollably as Yuma put his arms around him, bringing him closer. Feeling the warmness of such an embrace, as well as being in company of Yuma was quite enough for him. Breathing his scent, a smell of sweat and honey, he positioned his head comfortably on Yuma’s chest. Exhausted, his lover quickly fell asleep and for the first time, Astral followed him, not mentally making notes of what happened this night.  
***  
Actually, thanks to the intimate contact they had that night, Astral probably managed to get even closer to Yuma’s mind and enter his dreams. He appreciated it, this new sensation of oblivion of one’s self.  
He had no idea if he gave some energy to Yuma in his dreams but the latter seemed pretty much excited about everything, full of liveliness. Or perhaps was it just a normal reaction humans had after having sex?  
As for him, Astral felt a frustration growing inside of him. Like something contracting and he mostly had no idea about how to make it stop. He could guess it could be sexual desire but with his own body, how could he remediate to that?  
Yuma, despite showing more attention to the kids thanks to his energy, would leap at the occasion when they could find a moment of intimacy to kiss him, sometimes softly or sometimes not. After all, this was their last day together in this world but, somehow, it didn’t feel as bad than it seemed a few days before, as if their corporal contacts had let a mark on each other.

As it was about time to dinner – their last dinner in this World – Yuma made his farewells to the children, giving his last advices and Astral had no trouble seeing that Yuma was moved. You, don’t forget to use your trap cards! Ah, and you Elenna, don’t forget that you can always find a way to take back a monster from your Graveyard on the Field… Despite always being portrayed as the villain during his duels against Astral, they were all a bit teary and Yuma had to hug every single one of them.  
Soon, it will be I making my goodbyes. Astral thought, observing the scene from behind.  
I don’t want to see it as something definitive, Yuma replied, it’s your homeland after all! We’ll certainly go back.  
Astral nodded. He didn’t need to worry about losing anyone anymore; he didn’t need to worry about being left alone without Yuma, either.

The sky that the dimension offered was a deep blue with shades of violet and white spilled on it and everyone was in awe while looking at it: those were the marvels the Astral World offered. And for this last night, the company alongside some Astral beings would stargaze together on one of the endless terraces of the City, bathing in the seraphic and cryptic aura the galaxy gave. Everyone was mesmerised by this sibylline atmosphere, quiet in the effort of remembering this moment and the City. Yuma was against a wall, Astral delicately resting his head on his lap, both behind Kaito, Shark, the Barians or Yuma’s friends that would sit or lay on the floor. Astral was overwhelmed by his friends’ presence; overwhelmed by a feeling of friendship he had never felt before. And thus, he knew Yuma’s words were true, as for discovering people’s hearts and create bonds through duelling, and their souls would be connected forever. Astral looked at Kaito, this fantastic Dragon Master whom he saw as the best Duellist he had ever met, at Shark, the Duellist whose tormented soul made one of the strongest opponents he had battled, the Barians, their cards vibrating with passion during their Duels. And Yuma’s friends, forever anchored in his memory, whether it would be Kotori’s kindness, Tetsuo’s boldness and all the others that had supported Yuma through all the things he had been through. Those were the persons he felt the closest to and, when they would be gone, he would surely look forwards the day they would meet again in their world.  
As for Yuma, it was on a drastic different level; and how did he manage to live all those months without him? His very soul, the person he loved the most made, well, his existence meaningful. Resting on Yuma’s lap, he could feel his warmth spread within his own body; he could as well watch his face, notice all its details and dive in his eyes that were lost in wonder for the galaxy before him. He could feel the boy’s hand absently rub his scalp or his hair twirling around Yuma’s fingers before they wandered to his face, stroking his face. Yuma smiled a bit as the alien sighed from comfort and pleasure while he rubbed his eyelids, adding soft pressures at the corners of Astral’s eyes. The latter definitely enjoyed when the fingers pressed the skin, triggering a spinning pleasure in the back of his head, the sensation sending jolt through his nerves.  
“Yuma…” Astral sighed, “I hope this is something I will still feel when I’ll have a human body.”  
Yuma smirked and shook his head, intertwining the fingers from his free hand with his lover’s: “Stop feeling so special with your body.”  
Astral hummed and wanted to reply something scathing but he worried too much about Yuma starting to sulk and stop playing with his hair and rubbing his skin and thus, just decided to pout. Yuma probably guessed what went through his mind as he laughed aloud.

 

Astral, sitting on the edge of the top bunk bed, watched Yuma pack his stuff for the next day. It was the alien’s idea actually, because he knew Yuma would have done it five minutes before going otherwise. The night had a very calm and serene atmosphere, so much that Yuma felt his chest light and knots in his shoulders, as if the evening was gently resting on him. He sensed Astral’s eyes on him and it would give him slight shivers along his spine, participating in the harmony of the scene. As for Astral, he was rather mesmerised by Yuma, watching him move, air shifting around him. He knew Yuma had to pack with careful attention but he was really within an inch of embracing him, kissing him – everywhere, pat his so particular hair… well, he was quite irresistible. Yet Astral stayed on the bed, Yuma working in a silence only broken from times to times by Astral pointing out something Yuma had forgotten.  
When Yuma had finished, he stood up, rubbing his sore back by always leaning.  
“A good thing done,” he stated, hands proudly resting on his waist.  
“Let me say that when you’ll be gone tomorrow,” Astral replied bitterly.  
“Well, that’s mean!” Yuma frowned. “I didn’t think you were like that.”  
Astral chuckled, going down on the floor. “You probably think too highly of me.”  
“Dunno, but you sure are dumb,” Yuma mocked but rather sweetly because he knew what Astral was feeling. Do I deserve to stay by your side? “If you don’t realize I want you in my life. Actually, I let you no choice.”  
Astral blinked repeatedly to chase the tears gathering, blurring his sight. Emotions started to spin again in his mind when considering Yuma’s departure. He eventually sighed, “Yuma… Would you hug me?” Because he needed his warmness, he needed it spreading within his cold and lonely body. Perhaps he was too addicted to this touch but he had been deprived of this for so long; therefore he didn’t feel bad, no, when Yuma’s arms brought him close. Therefore he didn’t feel bad, abandoning himself to Yuma’s warmth, when he asked him to touch each other again.

Yuma pushed him with precaution against their bed and there was something sacred in this gesture. He gently pressed kisses against Astral’s wrist and the ghost of his soft lips on his skin was not enough for the alien, it only increased the pressure. Yuma bowed and started kissing other areas - his neck, his jaw – on the lookout for reactions. He stroked the inside of Astral’s thigh and the latter could feel the light shakes agitating the other’s hand. Astral encouraged him, patting his head, seemingly feeling pleased but not ecstatic.  
“C’mon, there has to be something…” Yuma grumbled, nibbling Astral’s chin.  
“I do not know… Yuma, I don’t want you to feel bad if you find no way…” began the other.  
Yuma hummed, not giving up. He went back to Astral’s neck, gently nipping it and then sucking, feeling the sudden shiver that travelled through Astral. Something, an irresistible and imperious envy, started to gather at this area. Something had to be eased, to be touched like this…  
“Lower, Yuma…” indicated Astral, his grip reaffirming on Yuma’s shoulder.  
The zone Astral indicated seemed to be this blue gem at the end of his neck; it was bulging and shiny, ringed by a green circle. And he had no idea what result it would give but he experimentally licked it nonetheless, the softest as possible. Astral said nothing but Yuma felt him tensing up, digging his fingernails in his skin through the fabric of his shirt. I always wondered what the hell those gems were for… well… thought Yuma. With precaution, he covered the gem with his mouth, starting an action of sucking. It was hard for Astral to describe what it made him feel. It was a warm and intense vivid sensation, monopolizing all of his attention. The more Yuma would lick the gem, the more he felt the warmth spreading in his whole body, submerging him at the same time it would electrify him through his nerves. He probably couldn’t help but let a moan escape from his mouth when Yuma moved his free hands to the gem on his right shoulder and the other on his left elbow. The gems had an odd texture under Yuma’s fingertips and tongue; hot and electrifying; it was a bit, only a bit, ductile and he could feel his tongue slightly deepen in it as an acceptance from Astral.  
The pressure of Yuma’s tongue against his gem was catalysing every time a new wave of warmth and thick pleasure in his whole body. The sudden feelings of arousal and love made him cup Yuma’s face and kiss him forcefully, getting closer to him, their legs intertwining. Astral had never been touched this way and he was so pleased that Yuma was teaching him new things, so grateful he was here with him right now; and Yuma felt all of those mixed feelings with their kiss. When their tongues met, Yuma faced the imperative need and passion of Astral through the contact and he guessed that, for such a being that had been immaterial for so long, there was an urge for him to be touched.  
“A… Astral!” Yuma exclaimed when their kiss was finally broken. He was indeed surprised to see his partner’s body glowing shinier along the rhythm of his breathing.  
“I see… That must be my body’s way of showing arousal,” Astral managed to say, his lips dry from intense breathing and Yuma couldn’t help but blush at Astral’s direct words. Or maybe what made his face so red and his body getting aroused as well were Astral’s eyes filled with lust locking with his. “Yuma…” Astral begged. He wanted more of this sensation, again, always.  
Yuma’s lips were so hard and warm against his body when they met his neck’s gem again. With his free left hand, Yuma brushed his fingers on the gem of Astral’s lower abdomen. The pleasure was much more intense and he shut his eyes, digging in the new alien sensation. “Yuma…” Astral groaned. “Was it what you were feeling? It feels… feels very good…” arching his body a bit more as Yuma rubbed his fingers harder against the gem. Astral watched him leaning in further, wondering what he was up to, his lips brushing the skin from his collarbone to his abdomen. Something definitely happened in the inside of Astral’s body when Yuma glanced at him, lowering his mouth at the other gem of his abdomen. Astral, filled with desire, escaped a groan that Yuma clearly didn’t expect coming from him when he took the gem in his mouth. The feeling was rougher, but so intense Astral thought it could shatter his body. The sensation was distinct within the gem and though, it created a confused hotness spreading in all of his limbs, making him shake with pleasure. Astral wondered if this was heaven humans tended to talk about often. His glowing was beaming more and more as he moaned profusely, lighting all the room, casting shadows of their love on the walls.  
“Yuma…” Astral sighed of pleasure, gripping Yuma’s hair, desperately trying to hold on something. The latter put one of his hands against Astral’s thigh, feeling his partner trembling under the touch and he did feel as much pride as arousal when seeing him about to climax.  
Astral had to bit his lower lip to shut his constant moans and, at the same time, he felt a sensation, like a dome, rising in his lower abdomen. “Yuma, I’m…” he had no idea what he wanted to say but Yuma didn’t stop, his tongue making him feel good as ever.  
At a particularly intense suction Yuma provided, Astral felt the dome burst, releasing such a pleasing, deep and warm pleasure spreading in the area, elevating him in a state of incomparable pleasure and relief, compressing his nerves with his climax as well as relaxing them. Astral arched a last time his body, rolling his eyes before closing them, inundated by his orgasm.  
Astral heard Yuma standing up a bit above him but he just couldn’t open his eyes, submerged by the remains of his climax and when he finally could, he met Yuma’s, shining with lust and wonder, his face flushed. The boy eventually chuckled and said: “Hey, I’m Astral, my body is cursed and I’ll never feel pleasure ever!”  
“How did you want me… to expect such pleasure?” Astral replied, out of breath.  
“Well, don’t underestimate me…” Yuma whispered, nibbling Astral’s ear.  
Astral escaped a quiet groan – because his body was so sensitive now: “You indeed have many mesmerised skills.” He was filled with want to touch his partner and he dived his hand in the gap that Yuma’s shirt made since he was leaning, brushing his fingers against his burning chest. Yuma shivered at Astral’s hand that was always cooler than his body and he realized how he himself wanted it, he wanted Astral.  
“Do you want me to touch you?” the alien asked with precaution, remembering Yuma’s conflicted feelings from last time. The latter buried his head in his shoulder and Astral felt him nod without hesitation. He hummed and started to draw circles teasingly with his fingers on Yuma’s back and the boy shook at the sudden sensation. Astral took advantage of his partner’s weakness and turned him over, putting himself atop of him. He thought he would definitely never get tired of Yuma’s expression of desire, his cheeks reds and eyes begging as he coyly pressed kisses on his cheekbones and whispered: “You have to answer me…”  
Yuma swallowed, knowing Astral was playing with him as well as making sure of his will and he stammered, already submerged with desire: “Please…” Astral smiled at his shy tone and Yuma frowned, and would have definitely said something acerbic if Astral didn’t kiss him. His lips were passionate and loving, everything Yuma needed at that moment.  
But a few seconds after they broke their kiss, it was Astral who was slightly frowning, accusing Yuma’s clothes. The boy puffed under him and lifted his back to get rid off his shirt. As he took it off, the alien leaned and kissed the soft skin of his arched body, nibbling at Yuma’s abdomen who had to focus all his attention on the action of taking off his shirt, Astral’s kissing not helping. When the cloth was thrown somewhere in a dark corner of the room, Yuma unbuttoned his pants, Astral watching with lust.  
“Yuma,” he said, murmuring, “is it possible for me to use my mouth as you did earlier for me?”  
The boy choked and almost yelled at him however he saw genuine doubt showing in the alien’s eyes. His cheeks were burning and turning in a deeper shade of red and it already gave a hint of the answer to Astral, yet he waited for Yuma to reply. He sputtered non-sense before finally saying: “It’s… It’s if you want to… Some people think it’s dirty, so…”  
“But you are not dirty, Yuma. I wouldn’t love a dirty thing,” Astral squinted.  
“I just want you to know!” Yuma cried.  
The other sighed and smiled, “Thank you for caring but,” and he traced Yuma’s jaw with his finger, “all I want is to make you feel good.”  
Yuma swallowed hard and Astral’s face was so close to him; he madly wanted to kiss those slightly opened blue lips. “Then… then just do whatever the hell you want to…”  
Astral looked at him with even more attention, his pupils dilating and, as if he heard Yuma’s thoughts, he kissed him slowly, with delectation, and Yuma escaped a moan. The alien moved his hands on his legs to pull his pants and Yuma didn’t care about being shy or ashamed anymore; he wanted Astral, Astral wanted him and he probably would have screamed his love for him as Astral touched him through the fabric of his underwear if his lips were not on his. The friction against his erection felt definitely good, so good that he had to break the kiss in order to manage to breath a bit. He felt arousal gather even more in his body when he saw Astral lowering, pulling at the same time his boxer. He first felt the cool touch of Astral’s fingers, teasing, and then another texture, warm and soft and it was his lips. Yuma tensed at the difference of sensation but the kisses, followed by licks of a rough and warm tongue made him lean back his head in the pillow. All of this mixed to Astral’s hot breath brought him to a whole new state of stimulation and Astral was pleased to see his fists clench from pleasure, his knuckles white. The alien sucked the top of his arousal, adding light pressures with his fingers, and Yuma could only shut his eyes, his respiration difficult. He felt intense pleasure spreading in his whole body, compressing the nerves in his legs, sending jolts that electrified his abdomen, as Astral’s mouth was around him. The soft warmth alongside the texture of the tongue felt magic and his quiet moans were probably not enough to express how much he appreciated this.  
“A… Astral…” Yuma whispered between his groans.  
The alien moved back a little, rubbing his hip: “I’m glad you like it,” and his gaze was too much Yuma could handle.  
“Don’t stop… please,” Yuma begged and Astral couldn’t really resist if asked so kindly.  
Astral continued what he was doing a few moments ago and Yuma sighed again, pleasure consuming him from within. His hands found their way to Astral’s hair, so puffy and soft, pushing his head backwards in the pillow; this was definitely something he had never expected to feel.  
“Wait…” Yuma managed, “Wait - I’m about to come so…”  
Astral looked back at him, removing himself; remembering the sticky liquids from last time and he was somehow grateful Yuma warned him. He leaned for a kiss and Yuma wouldn’t have guessed Astral would kiss him so passionately but he loved it, moaning against his lips as the alien finished him with his hand.  
“A-ah!” Yuma was out of breath as he climaxed, “Mmh, Astral!”  
Astral contemplated with delectation Yuma’s face, arching his body, panting with the waves of orgasm. This picture was fascinating enough to make him forget about the fluids smearing his hand. Yuma was slowly calming down under him, breathing in deeply.  
“I hate you,” he whispered, his body now relaxing, traversed by a peaceful feeling.  
“Fine,” Astral chuckled before being pulled into a kiss.

Yuma found it cute when his favourite alien put himself closer to him in the bed, curled up against him. Yuma rumbled something about him being hopeless but embraced him nonetheless. Holding him close, he thought about the fact it was their last night together in this bed, in this ridiculously small room. Soon Astral would be at his place but the time in-between would feel like an eternity. So he tightened his embrace, trying to remember everything about him: his soft hair brushing and tickling his nose, his cold blue skin glowing under the sheets. Astral lifted his head to look at him and he could observe his sharp and almond-shaped heterochromatic eyes, his pointed nose, his face framed by his two earrings.  
“I am not going to fade away, Yuma,” Astral said softly, brushing his hand against his cheek.  
Yuma melted into the touch and sighed, closing his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you anymore,” he whispered.  
Astral had nothing to say, their promises of never leaving each other already made; yet he understood him far too well. So he intertwined their legs together and put his head just under Yuma’s face so the latter would always feel him close in his sleep.

 

Yuma woke up quite early in the morning and, extricating from his sleep, he noticed Astral sitting on his desk, reading his math book he didn’t have the time to take out of his bag before going to the Astral World.  
“You… polluting your mind this early in the morning!” Yuma chuckled and yawned, stretching his arms.  
Astral jumped a bit – apparently fascinated by the book at a point he didn’t hear Yuma waking up – and smiled, closing the book: “What an early bird you make,” he tilted his head as Yuma got out of his bed, staggering a bit while walking towards him as he was blinded by the light of the dimension wrapping the City, getting through the window. He lifted his arms, asking for a hug and Astral embraced him with gentleness. Yuma yawned again and pressed a kiss against the alien’s cheek and mumbled: “Going to the bathroom.”  
Astral simply nodded and went back to the math book despite Yuma’s desperate glance. You’ll get better than me at this shit in one hour. The boy felt his partner’s amusement, followed by his reply: It doesn’t sound too complicated indeed.

 

“Well, if I have forgotten anything, take it with you when you’ll arrive,” Yuma said as he closed the door of the room, their room. Their room that had been the witness of their intimacy, their secrets.  
“With my supervision, I highly doubt you have forgotten something,” Astral replied.  
Yuma chuckled and, the alien by his side, he headed towards Kaito’s established lab. He quickly grabbed Astral’s hand, remembering one last time the warmth it emanated inside his as Astral rubbed his thumb against his knuckles.  
“I will look forwards to this contact,” Astral said softly and Yuma noticed how he didn’t say he would miss it. “And to you. Don’t stop duelling when you’ll arrive,” even if it’s hard for both of us when one is not here, “otherwise you won’t be a match for me!”  
“What’s with that! Don’t get all arrogant just ‘cause you’re afraid of losing!”  
Astral laughed, echoing like music into Yuma’s ears: “Right. I guess I won’t have to worry, then.”  
“Of course not! I will be fine, Astral,” Yuma eventually stated and Astral nodded. Despite that, when they had arrived at Kaito’s lab, Yuma stopped walking and it was hard to go on, to know he will leave him again.  
“Yuma,” Astral whispered, catching his attention. Taking advantage of the fact that nobody was here, he cupped Yuma’s face and kissed him, their goodbye kiss. Yuma tried to remember everything, the feel of Astral’s lips, the texture of his tongue and his hot breath; everything that could create in his mind the ghost of the alien. “My Yuma…” and Astral’s heart was beating quite painfully: “I love you.”  
Yuma buried his head into Astral’s chest: “Me too… I’ll still miss you, y’know.”  
How difficult it was for Astral, too, to watch him leave. He would have liked Yuma to stay with him but for the problem of devices, it was clearly impossible – and Yuma had responsibilities, too: school.  
“Yes, I understand. It will be hard for me, too, Yuma. Yet you need to go.”  
Because he had to let him go.

And when they went in, everybody was here, everybody that would go, Astral thought. He shared last words with Kaito, Shark, Kotori; almost everybody except Vector he took care of avoiding. It was heart-breaking to watch them take the machines, ready to go.  
Every night, I’ll watch the space on the roof and think about you!, Yuma transmitted him.  
Astral felt hotness spread in his gut and tears gather in his eyes. Yes…  
Yuma took a good look of Astral, because even when he would see him again, he would be human and surely he will miss this form in which he had always known him. He would remember his blue glowing skin, the marks and gems – fascinating gems, Yuma smirked – decorating his slender body, his heterochromatic eyes reverbing the very soul of his beloved alien.  
“See ya, Astral! Don’t cry too much!” Yuma screamed as he disappeared and Astral, his throat knotted, could only wave as he watched him leave.  
***  
“So, will you explain where the hell you were this last week?” Akari Tsukumo asked austerely.  
“That’s…” Yuma started to stammer, standing on the threshold, his sister looking as if she wouldn’t let him inside if he didn’t provide a legit answer.  
Well… That was hard to reply, actually, and he guessed that most of his friends would be in the same situation this evening. After the fight against Don Thousand and the fact that Yuma’s parents were back into this world, the existence of Astral made no secret among his family but Yuma realized how irresponsible he would sound if he said he went without warning to the Astral World. He supposed that, if his parents were home, it would have been a bit easier to explain with his father’s presence but, as always, they were gone no one knew where and that wouldn’t be his grandmother, who was more often watching rather than talking, that would support him in explaining his journey to meet again the person he had always loved. He already missed him, his words and his touch.  
“We were in the Astral World,” Kaito just said bluntly behind him.  
Yuma clearly didn’t see him coming, thinking he would go back to his lab as soon as they arrived in their world. As for Akari, her eyes widened in surprise as she recognized the Dragon master she saw on her screen when Obomi tried to contact Orbital during his duel on the moon. Well… Yuma realized he got himself in a real mess.  
“You can’t say things like that out of the blue!” Yuma shouted, exasperated.  
“Why not?” Kaito shrugged. “That’s only the truth your sister deserves to know.”  
“So I’ll die, yes!”  
“You two!” Akari raised her voice. “Is that the truth?” then giving an accusing look to Yuma: “Why the heck did you go there? Don’t tell me it’s for your weird alien guy…” she squinted.  
“That’s…” Yuma sputtered.  
“That’s true. Their world was under attack,” Kaito only replied, raising his eyebrows.  
“Will you let me speak!” Yuma shouted.  
Akari glanced at her brother: “Do you have anything to add?”  
“Actually…” Yuma scratched his head, weighing the pros and the cons, eventually deciding that his sister’s mood couldn’t get any worse: “Actually, could we put Astral up when he’ll come to this world?”

Yuma Tsukumo probably assumed too many things in this world and he realized it a few moments ago as his sister turned into a screaming machine, yelling unintelligible reproaches at him. He thought he could understand as well German back then.  
Could have ended worse, he thought as he was doing the washing up – a task he would have to stick to for one week. A blessing in disguise, he smirked, to have Astral home. I’m sure she’s curious herself to see what he’s like. Who wouldn’t? And he blabbered endlessly in his mind, going into raptures for his beloved alien.  
“What you dreaming about?” said his sister in a threatening tone behind him. “If you don’t want to go to bed too late, you better hurry up! And don’t forget to take a shower, you stink the alien!” she smirked, but that was said jokingly.  
Nevertheless, it didn’t stop Yuma from blushing from head to toes as different kinds of memories gushed into his mind. “R… right!” he frowned. He remembered as well his promise to wish a good night to Astral every night on his roof and he had the intention to start from today. Thus, he put even more effort and dexterity – which he didn’t expect coming from him – in doing the dishes when his sister, as he eventually finished his task, poked his shoulder.  
“What’s now?” he pouted.  
Akari laughed: “You can try to go to school without it tomorrow, but I don’t guarantee you’ll be accepted,” she mocked, handing him a letter, “the letter for your absence. I gave some random excuse, it will do hopefully.”  
“Ah!” Yuma smiled, somewhat appeased, “Thanks, sister!”  
The latter shrugged: “Whatever! Just don’t get too romantically involved with aliens, alright?”

“Romantically involved with aliens, romantically involved with aliens… The hell does she mean!” Yuma grumbled under the shower, washing his hair frenetically, overwhelmed with embarrassment.  
His mind was still full of the stars as he was on the roof a few moments ago, wishing Astral a good night with all his mental strength. He almost felt like he reached something. As for the sky, it was still as beautiful as ever - just as the view Heartland offered, light shining from celestial bodies as well as from the city, colourful and full of life as it had always been.  
Moving from a bath of starry night to the warmth of his shower, he played over and over his sister’s words in his mind, realizing that she would always find out anything about him somehow. “Always snooping in my private life…”  
It seems like our relationship is no secret anymore.  
Yuma recognized the chuckle, the soft voice and, petrified, skidded on the wet floor and almost fell. “A… Astral?” he shouted, then covering his mouth, thinking about his sister downstairs that could hear him. “You there?” he said lower, watching around him, trying to notice his presence.  
Here, Yuma. Yuma shuddered and glanced down at his key, hanging to his neck, feeling an imperceptible tingling in it and he knew Astral managed to connect with him through it.  
“You! I didn’t expect you to… Man, that’s awesome!” Yuma cried.  
It goes beyond my understanding as well… It seems your travel into my world has made us closer; and Yuma knew what he was implying, getting red all of sudden.  
“You’re… you’re so gross…” Yuma frowned, blushing harder.  
“Hey, you stupid-head, talking to yourself now?” his sister laughed behind the door.  
“Stop spying on me! Go find a boyfriend if you want to spy on boys in bathrooms!”  
“Sure that I might need one, not like you,” she scoffed.  
“You!” menaced Yuma.  
Looks like things are quite back to normal here, observed Astral.  
“And you! That’s your fault!”  
You shall not tell her, otherwise she might not accept me here… the alien said in a fake worried tone.  
“And when do you intend to come here, exactly, sir Astral?” Yuma whispered, sulking.  
Chris said the engines would be on point for Thursday or Friday.  
“Five days to do a stupid machine!”  
“Yuma, I actually want to go to sleep, so shut up already!” yelled Akari.  
I guess that will have to be what you will need to wait to see me arrive in one part.

 

It had been such a long time since Yuma didn’t sleep alone so well. Lulled by Astral’s presence in his pendant, he was pleasantly surprised to find himself in the arms of Morpheus much quicker than several weeks earlier, sleeping like a baby. Sleeping so well he almost fell off his hammock when he saw on the old clock before him that he was, as usual, extremely late to go to school.  
Good morning, my Yuma, he heard as he rushed downstairs, almost tripping and falling when Astral’s voice echoed in his mind.  
“I’m still not accustomed to your voice, dumbass!” he shouted, clinging to the banister.  
“Yo!” Yuma heard, this time from the kitchen, “Still not giving up on your bad habits, eh?”  
“Whatever! I’ve already told you, I’m optimizing my time,” Yuma frowned while ignoring Obomi greeting him, calling him a trash as usual, “Thank you for the lunch! See ya!”  
Yuma seems to be very monopolized in the morning…  
“Jealous!” smirked Yuma, rushing outside.

 

“So, apparently, your one-week absence, unlike your comrades that were sick, is due to a depression caused by the loss of one of your favourite cards?” his teacher asked, looking put out, adjusting his glasses while glancing over them at Yuma.  
Giggles started to rise in the classroom and Yuma just knew that his sister’s revenge was eternal.  
“It’s… you know… because of the duel spirit…” he scratched his head, heading to his desk, putting down his school material on it.  
The teacher only sighed before turning over to the board and, after a moment, turning towards Yuma: “Yuma Tsukumo?”  
The boy swallowed, intercepting Kotori’s worried glance. No good.  
“We shall see if your duel spirit will help you to resolve this problem,” declared the teacher, seemingly at the paroxysm of pleasure by considering his power over the pupils.  
We asked a duelling spirit?, Yuma heard Astral’s voice in his head.  
Astral!, he shouted mentally as he went to the front of the class, help me with that! You’re good at math, aren’t you?  
The Astral being, full of affection for his beloved human’s helplessness, went to his rescue and, as Yuma resolved the equations, the class stood in silence, quiet in front of Yuma actually managing something.  
“That’s… that’s exact,” articulated with difficulty the teacher, bewildered, “it seems like your absence did well for your math capacities.”  
“You’ve always doubted me!” Yuma chuckled, followed by the laughs of the class.

“So Astral did help you for this problem?” exclaimed Kotori when Yuma and all his friends were gathered on the roof for lunch.  
“Yeah… for some reason, we’re still linked or something like that? I have no idea, this guy is so weird,” Yuma shrugged, devouring his Duel Lunches.  
The same applies to you, he heard an offended voice.  
“I don’t even understand why Astral will come back to this world while you speak so badly of him,” squinted Kotori.  
“You always make me sound like the bad guy!” Yuma frowned.  
Still, you quite convinced the children when you have played it… Astral whispered.  
Yuma sighed, exasperated. You didn’t think the same when I played with something else, huh?  
Astral’s voice went quiet in his head and Yuma didn’t have to ask to know the alien was clearly embarrassed.  
“Well, well…” Yuma recognized Shark’s voice behind him, “What do we have there? A happy Yuma in our world?”  
“Happy is quickly said!” frowned Yuma, “Have you all kinda decided to annoy me today?”  
Shark smiled, glad to see his friend as well as his rival seemingly back to his normal self. And, despite his arguments with Yuma, the latter knew how Shark participated in the traveling between Dimensions and, from the gratefulness Yuma had towards the other boy, their friendship evolved as respect and trust were born within their bond.  
“So you know when Chris and Astral will be back?” Shark asked, sitting crossed-legs among the group after closing the door from the rooftop so their voices wouldn’t be heard from the corridor because, well, of course, eating on the roof was not particularly allowed.  
“Hm… Astral told me it’d be about, like, Thursday,” Yuma mumbled, his mouth full of rice as Shark watched him in disgust.  
“I see…” he winced, “well, try to not get too much detention hours this day.”  
“You’re the one talkin!” Yuma frowned. “You know, with Astral’s help, I’m startin’ to be seen as an average student by most teachers! I’m working on it!”  
“It will only last until Thursday, then,” giggled Tetsuo.  
Yuma gritted his teeth, showing his fist to Tetsuo despite the fact he wouldn’t stick to his perfect student’s image by doing so and, before things went further, the bell rang, ending hostilities.  
“Seems like it’s time for our two pupils to go back to class,” Shark grinned, “hopefully you will settle this more intellectually… by duels or math.”

 

Yuma sighed, crossing his arms behind his head. The sunlight felt hot and warm and he wondered how he could not have noticed it during all those months he felt more dead than alive.  
“Fu! This was an exhausting day!”  
“If you hadn’t taken Shark’s words literally, it wouldn’t have been,” Kotori replied, exasperated while the two teens were on their way home. “Just how did you manage to remember all those prime numbers?” she raised an eyebrow.  
“No idea!” the other shrugged; then with a grin spreading on his face: “It must have been somewhere in my mind!”  
“I can’t believe it…”  
“Hey! My head is not just full of cards!”  
“Yes, it’s filled with aliens, too!” Kotori laughed.  
She’s making a point, Astral commented.  
“You always show yourself at the most adequate moments, don’t you?” Yuma shouted. He made a weird gesture in front of Kotori’s bewildered expression, the latter translating it as Yuma getting annoyed at a sarcastic comment from Astral. “But I would never have guessed the teacher would get angry at us making a math contest…” Yuma went on, ignoring Astral.  
“Coming from Tetsuo and you, anybody would have suspected something,” Kotori raised an eyebrow. “Being passionate about math doesn’t give you the right to scream prime numbers in class, you know?” she sighed. “No wonder why you always get detention hours…”  
“I didn’t just get one detention hour! I got it the for the whole week, including the day Astral will come back… Just how bad does it sound? Do all the teachers want to disgust their pupils from math?”  
Maybe teachers just try to keep you away from aliens, Astral giggled.  
“Talking about Astral,” Kotori started, playing with the bangs of her hair, “will you manage to have him at your place?”  
“I kinda convinced my sister…” Yuma scratched his nose, thinking. “Hope she won’t change sides last minute!”  
“I’m sure she won’t,” the girl smiled absently, “she sure must be curious about him, after all.”  
“Then she might as well look at him and then throw him out, you know?” Yuma grinned.  
I thank you for you optimism, as always… the alien muttered.  
“Whatever!” Yuma shrugged, willing to close the subject about his sister as he was getting close to his home (and suffering his sister’s vengeance all again wasn’t in his plans), “my sister is so weird, it must be in our genetics or something like that…”  
“Surely…” Kotori chuckled, stopping as they both reached the front of Yuma’s house. “Well… see you tomorrow and good luck with her!” she winked, about to go.  
“Yup!” Yuma nodded and, then, hesitantly: “Thanks, Kotori. For everything,” he blushed, “you know.”  
Kotori blinked, puzzled for a few seconds before laughing: “That’s nothing! Nobody likes to see you down, it just feels weird, you see.”  
And, with those words, it was enough for Yuma to notice how much he was blessed to have the friends he had. His friends that had been worrying, caring, and supporting him and, most of all, planning his travel to meet again his most important person. And, that was for sure, for the next hardships they would have to overcome, he would be the one standing for them.

 

Thursday had globally been an odd day for Yuma; being the day during which Astral would come back into his world, their world, he couldn’t communicate for the single bit with him and he realized again how lonely it felt without his presence, his pendant being the last thing he could cling to. It was lonely but not in an overwhelming way as it might have been, as if it were to stay this way for the rest of his life; it was lonely but he had within sight the excitement of meeting his beloved alien again, or more likely his former beloved alien. And so Yuma, during his detention hour spent this evening washing the desks of his class, wondered how he would look as a human, what the pattern of his skin would look like. He tried to remember this quiet joy spreading in him during those last few hours separating Astral and him as his back hurt by washing over and over all of those dirty desks (he maybe learnt from that to never draw on them again). Would he remember in several years this particular light of this day, this dusk immerging the school as people would leave it by the end of the day? Would he remember this ball in his stomach and his throat tightening, this tingling sensation in his brain and limbs in the expectation of Astral? As he finished his task and the end of his detention was about to ring from the school’s bell, he leaned against one of the desks, hands on his waist and took a sight of the view of the sun setting the windows offered. He thought about Astral, already in this world, in Kaito’s lab, maybe watching as well this twilight.  
He sighed and waited for the bell, watching students leaving school from the windows, little shapes moving in the schoolyards. In this peaceful aura in which Yuma was bathing, it almost seemed to him that the time had frozen, the only sound the one of him whistling Esper Robin’s theme. Thus, he didn’t pay much attention to the sound of footsteps in the corridor behind him until their echo ended, the person probably stopping by the classroom he was in. Yuma guessed the person – a teacher? – was wondering if he were a pupil deciding to stay late or if he were actually on detention. And Yuma really didn’t want to turn over to see a teacher but the presence seemed to insist, not moving away.  
“What?” he eventually grumbled, then turning over. One more hour of detention won’t make much difference, now…  
Yuma didn’t have to examine the person very long before realizing it was not a teacher, considering the student uniform. And that, mostly, it was Astral. But of course, Yuma didn’t envisage him leaving the lab to meet him at school; he only assumed he would twiddle his thumbs while waiting for him to come.  
“I thought you had to meet someone important by the end of the day…” Astral replied, still standing at the entrance of the classroom.  
And his voice was as soft as ever, the one Yuma heard and cherished for years. He felt his heart sank as he discovered him all over again. He observed, agape, his pale skin that seemed so precious and fragile, his hair tainted in a bluish shade of white and his gems and green marks now gone but his eyes, those eyes, they were the same as ever, yellow and looking right through his soul. Yuma could stay like this, open-mouthed and stunned, observing any centimetre Astral could give him to see.  
Astral, realizing he was being scrutinized, chuckled: “So how am I?”  
“Wonderful,” Yuma whispered, “you’re the best unexpected thing I’ve ever seen in my life.”  
Astral’s mouth split into a smile and, closing the door behind him, walked towards Yuma as the latter seemed too mesmerized to actually move, and took him in an embrace, strongly. For Yuma, it was a different sensation, it was Astral and there was something new as well, maybe his human warmth emanating from his body. He felt it, the silky touch of his arms and his scent, related but somehow slightly divergent compared to his alien form’s.  
“It feels good to see you again, Yuma,” he heard, the voice as soft as a murmur in his ear and he hummed, nodding in the embrace and he felt Astral smile.  
“It’s not like I missed you or anything…”  
“Really?” Astral stepped back, his amusement and joy way too showing in his eyes.  
“Come on…” Yuma blushed, leaning against the hand that started to stroke his cheek before suddenly frowning, moving his head from top to bottom, staring at Astral: “What’s that? You’re taller than me!” Then, putting on on tiptoe: “How am I going to kiss you like that?”  
***  
“Ah… Ah- Yuma…” Astral moaned in desire, leaning in the hammock under him, the other boy lowering himself back down, kissing Astral’s inner thighs playfully. For the past few weeks Astral had been into this world, he had great pleasure discovering the new sensations of his body. The world was already well known for him but being able to really act in it was something else. And the perceptions given by touching and being touched were entirely new and haunting… Astral was definitely willing to explore them over and over and, as for Yuma, he would gladly help him in this task.  
Astral could feel it, the warmth emanating from Yuma’s hands on his hips as his lips pressed kisses on his legs; and this warmth was contrasting with the coolness of the nocturne atmosphere reigning in the treasury attic. This room, Astral was glad as well to discover it all again by touching and, thus, detailing all the objects and treasures scattered here and there.  
However for now, all Astral could feel was the moisture of Yuma’s mouth on the tip of his member as he arched his body under the pleasure. He was amazed to notice how good his human body could make him feel, how strong and dominant the pleasure was, sending jolt in his whole body and making his lower abdomen boil.  
“You’re quite hard already…” Yuma smirked.  
“Yuma, please,” Astral begged, not really caring anymore about pleading as his body would make him feel like dying if the other boy didn’t go further.  
Astral groaned and tossed his head back as he felt Yuma’s tongue dance along his skin before taking him in, sucking gently, eliciting moans from the former alien whose body definitely was sensitive. Yuma could feel his lover’s legs tightening like a vice around him and he had to push Astral’s twisting hips under the pleasure down. Astral tried to keep his moans quiet so Yuma’s sister wouldn’t hear him but it was quite a difficult thing to do as Yuma’s rough, hot tongue wrapped around his cock, his breath being more erratic and his toes curling as he dug his fingernails in the other boy’s scalp, the sucking feeling so good he could sell his own soul so it would never stop.  
“It feels really good…” Astral muttered before moaning Yuma’s name.  
The latter was extremely fond of it, hearing Astral beg and groan his name, losing ground while desperately trying to cling on him, softly pulling his hair and his legs clumsily colliding against his. In his mouth he felt Astral’s wet member hardening and swelling, and he spread his knees to let him suck even more.  
“Ngh- Yuma, I…” Astral tried to say but his voice broke at the sensation of Yuma’s teeth brushing against his shaft, throwing his head back as Yuma sucked again, harder. Astral managed to go on: “Yuma?”  
The boy pulled his mouth away and the cool air of the room felt odd to Astral compared to the warm tongue still teasingly licking him.  
“What is it?” Yuma eventually frowned.  
Astral breathed in, trying to catch on his breath, and asked: “Take off your clothes.”  
Yuma lifted an eyebrow in amusement and sat up, getting a good look of Astral’s flushed face. The latter watched him crawl over him, rubbing his hands at the same time from the bottom of his abdomen to the top, stroking the waist, the ribs, the nipples and finally the collarbones.  
“Mh…” Yuma smiled, capturing Astral’s lips who took advantage of the dark-haired boy leaning to take off his belt and pull down his pants.  
Astral looked at him in wonder, Yuma’s face seeming to glow in the dark, and he hoped he would never forget that moment and those marvellous features of him. The boy cupped his pale cheeks and Yuma’s smile, this smile; it was the thing Astral cherished the most in the world. It made him want Yuma even more and he slipped with crave his fingers under his underwear.  
“Quite impatient, aren’t you?” the boy chuckled.  
“You make me wait,” Astral replied and Yuma denoted the lust within his words.  
Yuma laughed and took off the cloth that was between them and took a good look of his lover who was shamelessly staring with desire, his shirt opened and dishevelled with his pants that had been pulled to his ankles. The room was resonating with the smell of their bodies and, with the moonlight spreading from the window, he could only see Astral beneath him.  
Yuma lowered himself as Astral was pulling him down, his hand pushing on his back, and he kissed him passionately, twirling his tongue against Astral’s. It had been difficult for Yuma to realize that a serious guy like Astral was utterly fond of this kind of contact and thus, he couldn’t help but smile as he heard him moan into the kiss when his member touched his. Yuma encircled their both shafts with his hand, starting to move against Astral, and he helplessly let a groan escape at the sensation of the friction and Astral nibbling at his neck.  
“Astral… mh…”  
Astral shivered under him when he heard his name moaned and he wove his arms around Yuma’s shoulders. The feeling was amazing and Astral felt his spine tingle and a rush of pleasure spreading in his gut by feeling his beloved partner against him, making him throw his head back as he opened his mouth to slip a moan louder than he intended.  
“Yuma…” Astral panted, trying to apologize if Yuma’s sister would gush into the room because of his sounds.  
“Who cares…” Yuma managed, enraptured within his pleasure, “I love you and it feels good, so who cares…”  
Astral smiled uncontrollably as he pressed a kiss against the other’s cheek and the latter cupped his arm under Astral’s shoulders to move faster. His mind seemed to be fuzzier and fuzzier but he moved alongside Yuma’s quick pace nonetheless, their breathing speeding up, and he felt on the edge of climaxing.  
“Astral, I’m…” Yuma moaned, his face flushed as he tightened his grip around them.  
“Yes…” Astral sighed, a shudder running down his body.  
And when he came, Astral felt this so intense burst of pleasure inside his body and Yuma followed him, shaking against him with the remains of his climax. The boy let himself collapse on Astral underneath him, breathing hard against his nape, calming down as he felt the other gently stroke his hair.  
“I would say it was not too bad,” Astral stated, his breathing still difficult.  
Yuma chuckled, pressing a kiss on his partner’s lips, and then resting his chin on Astral’s torso, staring at him. He could tell he was just as exhausted as him and their bodies would be as sore tomorrow as their minds would be tired from the lack of sleep. “No regrets,” Yuma chuckled, lifting himself up to kiss Astral again. “I won’t have the energy to go to bed,” he mumbled, falling next to Astral. The latter nodded firmly – which made Yuma laugh – and caught at arm’s length a slight cover conveniently hanging to a wardrobe. Astral covered both of them with it and Yuma snuggled against him to economize place in the hammock. The former alien wrapped with a smile his arms around the boy’s frame resting on him and whispered, almost inaudibly: “Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight, Astral. Get some rest if you want to do it again tomorrow.”  
***  
Noises were fusing in the train station; persons running or stumbling over their luggage, calling other persons, exclamations because of reunions or separations. The station was a bit dirty and the air seemed thick and hard to breathe and Astral felt uneasy in such a place, one of his hands in Yuma’s, the other pulling his baggage. Yuma had called him a nerd – a word Astral had never heard of – when he had realized the stuff he had packed, aside from clothes and other essential products of hygiene, was mostly cards and math papers. And it was a sad realization that he still had new things, new words, and new sensations to discover with him even though he had to leave him again – even if it was not permanent. Even so, they would always find a way to meet again.  
“Man, there are too much people here… Pay attention to your stuff and all in the train, right?” Yuma snorted.  
“I’m quite surprised to see you giving me advices,” Astral smirked at Yuma’s pout. “Who would steal nerd stuff anyway?”  
“I don’t know… other nerds like you?”  
Astral chuckled and shook his head: “Unfortunately you won’t be in the train with me.”  
Yuma grumbled something about him just wanting to be nice and always being rejected. The last few months had not been boring for a slight moment, Yuma thought. It had been more than one year since Astral had been living into this world - their world now – and Yuma felt like discovering him all over again. His tastes, his weird habits he started to have in his human body… Who the hell would use math formulas as song lyrics to remember them? Thankfully, Akari mostly found his behaviour amusing and both ended up quite getting along – which was actually a miracle, Yuma reckoned. There were as well other facts quite interesting about Astral – like the fact he never ate meat, which he explained to him as “What if, Yuma, you were meat and I had eaten you?” and the boy clearly didn’t get it. But with Astral came as well the warmth against him in their bed, their duels every evening followed by an episode of Esper Robin (Astral had been missing quite a lot of them during the time he was in the Astral World). There was as well his never-ending jealousy showing up every time Vector would jokingly flirt with Yuma or, also, his passion for math (which didn’t surprise much Yuma, in fact) or any technological progress; there was, well, too much to say, Yuma thought. The latter was proud, yes, he was proud to see Astral trying and experiencing new things on his own even though it was an omen that would mean they would have to take different paths in their lives. And as Yuma had chosen duelling classes by the end of the year, it was no surprise Astral had taken the duelling technology lessons, which consisted in the science of making new cards, the solid vision and such. For this reason, Astral had to move to Tokyo to make a work placement during which he would learn how to use the most recent computers to create solid visions. It had been endearing for Yuma to see Astral being excited about it, however it still hurt, it still hurt to know he would have to go, again.  
A voice coming from loud speakers announced the upcoming arrival of the train that Astral would have to take, interrupting Yuma’s thoughts.  
“I hope I haven’t forgotten anything…” Astral looked at his luggage in an act of paranoia before humming in wonder.  
“I can send you things anyway,” Yuma said before winking, “and you can send me letters in return!”  
“Letters? What would be the point if I can use texts or video calls?” Astral asked, frowning a little. “I would rather have you being able to hear what I could tell you immediately…”  
“C’mon Astral… you’re just not romantic! You’re my boyfriend, yunnow…”  
Astral titled his head a bit before leaning and pressing a firm kiss on Yuma’s temple: “I know, ” he murmured softly.  
The other couldn’t help but blush as he mumbled: “Stupid internships…”  
“C’mon!” Astral imitated Yuma’s voice, “you will have me coming back more intelligent.”  
“Is that even possible?”  
“Hm… Is there an end in learning nerd things?”  
But the bell of the train ringing signalized that the time was running and that Astral had to go. That was heart-breaking for Yuma to feel Astral’s arms embrace him, a painful warmth he would try to remember. That for now, they were still together and, in a few minutes, he would be gone, again. And Yuma melted into the hug and he smiled, he smiled because he would come back. It was for Astral’s future in this world and wasn’t it a good thing to see him grow independently, to see him develop his own tastes and likes? So it wouldn’t be a bad thing, so it wouldn’t be an omnipresent suffering to wait for him until the next holidays when he would come back home.  
“Try to enjoy your time there, right?”  
Astral’s lips were dry as he saw, moved, Yuma smile, this astonishing and marvellous smile that would tingle something in his chest every time: “I surely will.”  
When their lips met, it was a warm goodbye, letting the ghost of one on the other’s lips. And when they parted, it was only to smile again.  
Yuma could now understand better those emotional scenes during movies in which two soul mates were leaving each other with dramatic music in the background.  
“Then, I’ll be going,” Astral said softly, grabbing his baggage.  
“Yup!” Yuma nodded, his eyes feeling hot and he just hoped he wouldn’t cry now, in front of Astral. It would be a pitiful sight to let him with. “Take care!” And he brushed a last time his fingers on Astral’s hand.  
Astral’s smile was wide as he nodded before walking towards the train, finding his way on the quay. He looked back several times only to wave slightly at Yuma and boarded on the train. Yuma watched Astral moving away, the wind shifting his hair and his black coat, a beautiful shape he could see too well among the crowd. His heart tightened as he got on the train, however it wasn’t only from pain, but also from pride. He had seen Astral develop from a cold and detached person only sticking to his goal of saving the Astral dimension to a caring person, passionate by so many things he had discovered in this very world. And by the past, he had to always stay close to him despite the fact they despised each other and, now, they were together because they wanted it; thus, Astral was also temporarily leaving of his own choice, to discover this world by himself, by another guidance than Yuma’s. And the latter was so proud, so openly proud of being the witness of his development and he wondered how he could ever refrain his love from growing.

 

So we’ll be away from each other again. Why am I not feeling an indescribable feeling of sadness but rather an excitement of meeting you again? You have made me feel so many different things, Yuma, and you keep on teaching me again. But for now, I will look forwards meeting you again, as well as learning new things during my internship and improve my skills in duelling technology. And I can’t wait telling you everything, everything I’ll learn and see, if I will make new friends, too. I can’t wait hearing you telling me about what happened to you during the day; how you’re doing in the tournaments you will get in.  
You have taught me so many things, Yuma. When I came into this dimension, I was thinking I already knew everything about the whole world and that I was probably one of the best duellists. And as I have taught you things as well, you have been teaching me as well so many things – about feelings, about this world, about duels, too, by telling me the importance of the kattobing. And, together, I feel we can always improve and mutually teach each other new things. I will also never forget your touch, your touch on my skin; your voice, your smile… Your smile that I love so much… I will never forget anything we have been through together and I will cherish those memories as well as I will look forwards to all the new things we will experience in the future. May it always be as such, which I don’t doubt anyway. Because, after all, I will always love you.


End file.
